My Sisters Kids
by Debbie White
Summary: Bella loves her sisters kids. but what happens when everything goes bad. how does she handle that bunch of kids.
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

My sisters kids

...Chapter 1/ Prolog .…..

"Bree I cant watch your kids. I have plans sis."

" Please Diego and I haven't had time alone since the twins were born. Sis they are 3 years old."

"Well I cant help that you are constitantly poppin out kids every year."

She laughed.

I love those kids don't get me wrong It is just a lot of work (7yr) Tony (6yr)Samantha (5yr) John(4yr) Madaline, Mason (3yr) Alivia, Olivia (2yr) MattAnd she is pregnant again. With twins. I understand mom hated us, and it was just us dad died when we were 5. See we are twins.

At 16 we both graduated from high school and started college. Mom completely disowned us. I mean how does that disown your twins just because we are smart. But she still had her rights making it hard for us to do anything. School or otherwise

Bree's first year she met Diego. They got married. First we had to have mom's parental rights terminated. That was 8 years ago.

Mom never cared for us. We were constantly fending for ourselves. We moved in with Diego. Diego was 18 and inherited some stuff from his grandparents that year, Including his dad's law firm.

Then Bree got pregnant, we were all happy except for our mother. She was mean to sissy calling her a whore even though she only has sex with her husband. Being a virgin bride. Yeah mom is a bitch.

When she did that I refused to talk to her, so did Bree and Diego. Diego has always been overly protective of us for me he called me his only baby sister.

My sister he said was his only true love.

Diego's mother and father died when he was 5 leaving him with his grandparents. He didn't have any siblings and said when they had children there would a lot and we always had each other and wanted more siblings. So that is why they keep having kids. Diego's Grandparents died when he was 18 leaving him everything.

So basically we only have each other.

I love them both, I live with them, and help with baby sitting

(conversation Between **Bree** and _Bella_)

_"Fine but you need to be here in the mornin. I got to work at the firm." _

**"Your the best sis."**

_"I know love you too. You know that right."_

**"Yeah of course"**

_"Now go get that pergo ass dressed n have fun." _

**"Only 3 weeks and these 2 will be here."**

_"Good thing Diego has an awesome job." _

**"Yeah that way I can stay home with the kids." **20 minutes later Bree and Diego got in the car and left. I looked at the older kids

"What do you want to do after we put the little kids to bed."

Little kids right they are all little

"I don't know Auntie" Sammy said

"watch a movie sounds fun." Tony said

"That will work and I'll make us cookies."

With that I put the 4,3,2 year olds to bed. Then I settled the older ones up with a movie.

After the movie the cookies were cool. I let them have one and told them to put on their PJ's on and tucked them in, kissed them good night.

Then went to pick up the house for my sister she works so hard and never has a free second.

After an hour it looks better and everything is in the right place. I went to the couch got out my homework (taking the test at the end of the month.) this is my last year of college and I'll be a Lawyer. Diego said I could work at his firm. As a partner. I'm interning at the firm right now. I finished that put it away and fell asleep quickly. I woke up to a loud knocking. I went to the door to see a police officer. "miss I'm officer Bears this is officer Newton may we come in."

"Umm. Sure ..."

I went over to the kitchen table sat down

"Can I get you anything?"

" No thank you miss. The reason we are here is there has been accident."

"Your sister and her husband was in a car accident tonight. She made it to the hospital the twins survived but she died shortly after delivery.

She knew she was dying and had the doctor leave a note for someone I'm so sorry. For your loss. We need you to go Id the bodies."

"Bodies? What happened to Diego?"

"He died on impact."

"I cant go any where there are 8 children."

"In the morning we will go that is in 3 hours. So I'll get them ready. And go thank you."

" Are you their only family?"

"Yeah my mom has been out of the picture for a while." I'm devastated first my sissy is gone, Diego was like a brother and he is gone too.

Msk2.2 I cant cry I need to stay strong. The officers left and I went to Bree's room and cried into the pillow as quietly as possible. An hour laterI woke up the older kids and told them to put on these clothes handing them clothes. Then I went to get the others up and dressed. After an hour I had all of them her van that seats 12 the 5 seat stroller in the back. A diaper bag, actually 3 of them. We were on our way to the hospital. When we got there I pulled out the stroller. Placed the 5 little kids in it. Then had Tony, Sammy, and John hold to the sides

Msk2.3 I went to the desk and asked to speak to the doctor that treated my sister and found the twins.

"Miss I'll page the doctor if you just have a seat. I went over to the plastic uncomfortable chair. I knew I needed to do a lot

1) Id bodies

2) find twins see how long they need before they go home.

3)some how tell the kids I think they know something is up since I'm usually gone and how much will they understand.

A doctor came my way I got up and went over to him, telling the children to stay there.

"Miss I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I treated your sister and delivered the twins. Here is a letter that I typed for her as she wanted. I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any questions?" He handed me the letter

I started crying "umm….. Yeah How do I tell them." looking at the innocent faces of my nieces and nephews."

"I can help you with that. We also have others that can be here to help with that."

I'm still crying he came over and wrapped his arm around me and patted me on the back. Something my dad would do. Ihad to stop crying and be strong for my nieces and nephews. He handed me a Kleenex I wiped the tears away.

"Can you watch them for a second I need to use the restroom."

He said "Sure. Take your time."

With that I went into the bathroom. Sat in the stall and read my letter.

_Sissy, _

_I'm sorry to leave you at this point, but apparently I have no choice. All my babies will need you now. Please don't let anyone split up them up including yourself. I'm confident god wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle. This is all I ask of you and I know you can do it because you raised me. Even if you were younger by 1minute. _

_I love you so much…. Please make sure they have a good childhood. I'm sadden that I will miss so much. _

_Kiss them everyday for me. They will need your guidance, and support._

_For Anthony _

_Tell him that he needs to help you. Tell him he was always wanted by all of us. Tony I love you, Forgive me for not being strong enough to stay, but god is taking me away tonight._

_Samantha _

_You are my beautiful girl. I love you. Don't be serious all the time. Kisses and hugs to you _

_John _

_Please don't fight to much…..listen to your heart sweet boy._

_Maddy and Mase my first set you will do well. Make sure everyone is happy _

_Alivia, Olivia _

_I loved your smiles and kisses my sweet girls listen to Auntie_

_Matt-Matt _

_Even thought I never got to spend much time with you. I loved you from the beginning. I will miss so much._

_Sissy I want the twins names to be Lilly and Lou. Kiss them and let them know this wasn't their fault. I just have to much internal damage._

_I'm so weak I feel it the doctor was nice to me he even said that he'd type this for me. _

_I love all of you guys so much and I'm so sorry I'm going to miss all your important events. I will always be watching you from heaven with daddy._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Good bye my sweet family Bree_

_PS Diego loved you too sissy just as much as I did._

At this point I cant stop crying, and I know my nieces and nephews are waiting for me. After a half hour there was a knock on the bathroom stall.

"Sweetheart I'm Esme Cullen My husband called me can you open the door please."

With that I unlocked the door but I didn't get up. And I continued to cry she came in sat on the floor next to me and hugged me for about 5 minutes. She didn't say anything. She just hugged me while I sobbed. I finally stopped and

Esme said "we need to go see the kids and the new babies, but first you need to see your sister. Carlisle will take you and I'll stay with the kids."

We went out after I wiped my face then I kissed all the kids looked at Carlisle and said "I'm ready. Kids I'll be right back. Miss Esme will stay with you for a few minutes."

I went to the hospital morge I affirmed that they were Bree and Diego, they were really beat up from the accident.

I nodded letting Dr. Cullen know it was them.

"I have to call work if you'll excuse me please

Phone call :

"Hello this is the office of Garcia and Family. This is Gina how can I help you?"

"Gina this is Bella is Emmett in."

"Babe your late. But sure I'll put you through."

_Annoying music _

"This is Emmett, How can I help you."

"_Em it is Bella…. _I started crying

"Sweetheart what is wrong your not that late."

That only made me cry harder.

"_I'm at the hospital and …. Di Diego….. And B…Bree were in a accident."_

"Oh shit babe what hospital are you at I'm on my way… Are they ok?"

"_No…. _I cried harder_…. I'm at general … Im sorry …..so sorry Em."_

"No don't worry girly I'll be there in ten ….Gina I'm out and will be for the day hold my calls. Also Call the partners now and have them go to general hospital."

Are you still there sweetheart?"

All I can do is cry so I hang up. I went up to the main floor as the elevator door opened. Emmett was there, And I started crying again. He picked me up carried me over to a waiting room I positive that everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. Em was whispering into my ear telling me everything was going to be ok.

"Where are the kids at honey." Em asked

"They are in a waiting room down the hall."

"I called Rose she will be here….." Em

"I'm right here honey Bells are you ok honey." Rose

"No they are gone" I cried

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything. The partners will be here soon. And they will help." Em said

"I need to go check on the new babies they made it." I said

"Em go to the kids and Bells and I will go to the babies." Rose said.

"K they love me, and I promise not to get them into too much trouble."

We went up to the 4th floor LD* floor. The nurses were helpful they said they had to stay for 3 days to make sure they are ok. I told them their names. I held them and knew I had to work at keeping the kids

As promised Em took care of everything. Even us. Three days later the babies came home. The same day as the funeral. We picked them up then went to the funeral. We explained to the kids that their mom and dad went to heaven to stay with god. For the most part they understood.

They have always been well behaved children hardly making noises. I dressed them in their dress clothes for today. I ushered them to the caskets. They all had two roses to place them on the caskets.

There was a lot of people here I only knew a handful of people but they all knew Diego and Bree.

I had to tell Renee our mother and she said Bree got what she deserved and hung up on me which caused me to call her new husband Phil and told him to put it on speaker he did and

I said "Your daughter and her husband just died you selfish piece of shit. You will never be my mother. I hate you." I yelled so loud that Em came into the room. "You will never call her again or their would be charges pressed. I didn't believe Diego but now I do good day miss Dwyer." Em said

That was 2 days before the funeral. She didn't come to the funeral. Not that I cared.

Then said to me "B I'm sorry she has always been a bitch and she always will be."

"God why is she that way we did everything to make her happy Everything and still she wasn't happy with us. We always got good grades, top of our class, graduated early and everything." I started crying again. God I'm so emotional. Em came over to me Rose followed then hugged me kind of holding me together.

The kids looked so cute.

I held one of the babies and Rose held the other. The kids walked 2 by 2and circled around me and we listened to the words of the father which caused all the children to cry quietly. I handed Lilly to Em and turned to the kids and held them all in like a football huddle. Telling them everything will be ok and I love them and we will do everything to protect them. I promised. After our little moment everyone was staring at us with tears in their eyes.

There were about 300 people at the funeral. And twice as many at the wake.

The children were very quiet. Standing against the wall. After an hour of them just standing there. I gently pulled them up the stairs to their bedroom. Where we all started crying again. We went to their closet it still smelled like them. So we sat in there for some time hugging each other. I was in a black easy flowing skirt.

"We don't know any of those people Auntie. Why are they all in our house. Cant they just go away?" Tony asked

"Yeah, but I think your mom and dad would want them to say good bye. Just like we all did. They are paying their respects to your mom and dad."

"Auntie, Why isn't your guys mom here" Tony asked

"She isn't our mother anymore she is just mean. I don't ever want her near any of you guys." I said

"Mom didn't want us near her either. She was mean to me once saying that I was not wanted" Tony said.

"Tony, honey she is just a mean person. I know for a fact that your mom , dad, and I wanted you even if caused us to see _her _True form. You are so loved, and we don't need that witch" I said.

Em stood by the closet door seeing all of us in there. Crying

**Emmett POV **

This sucks Bells has been so strong. I only met Bella once or twice, but Diego was like a brother to me. I still cant believe he gone. I have known him since we were 5, when he moved next door .

I took care of all the paper work, the funeral, tomorrow I'll read the will to B.

I wanted to kill that stupid bitch. I promised D that if something would happen to him we (Rose and I) would protect his family. We all had our wills done just in case. D was always ahead of everything. My partners Jasper, Edward, D, and I did them on the same day.

Always prepared he would say.

Watching Bella and the kids at the funeral was so sad I even had a hard time not to break down especially when little Alivia, and Olivia kissed their flowers before they set it on the caskets.

Bella handed me Lilly while she pulled the kids into a hug. All of them were crying and it broke my heart. Everyone cried watching them like that.

We finally made it back to the house. Bella put the babies to bed. All the other children just stayed against the wall. Not moving that isn't normal for 2-7 year olds. I watched them and Bella after a hour Bella pulled them upstairs. I told Rose she said this was to much for all of them so I left them alone for about an hour. I went up and didn't find any of them until I heard crying from the closet. All 9 of them were in there huddling together.

I went into the closet picked up Alivia and Olivia and sat down with them rubbing circles on their backs.

I reached into my pocket and texted Eddy and Jazz and told them to get rid of the guests for us they need time and thank them for coming. And send Rose up please.

On it Ed texted

Rose came in and picked up Matt and Maddy. As all the kids cried we just held them

Jasper and Edward came in Picking up Sam and Mason and John. Bella was holding Tony whispering to them after a hour all of them were sleeping. I stood up carefully not to wake Alivia and Olivia. I put them into their bed. Then went to Matt took him from Rose. Rose took Maddy we went to put them in bed. We got back and Edward had Sammy in her bed. I took Mason and put him in bed. Jasper put John in bed. I Took Tony to bed Edward picked up Bella and carried her to her bed.

There is so much sadness. I am strong to carry this burden we stayed there for the week.

_._


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

My sisters kids

...Chapter 2 .…..

**Edward POV**

Jasper and I "got rid" of 300 people it was quite easy we just told them the family needed time. This was so unexpected Diego was one of my best friends we all met in law school. We were all top of our class. I am 1 year younger than Em, Diego and Jazz. Em is my brother. Dad wanted us to be doctors, but frankly we don't like blood. So this was the next best thing. Dad and mom were so supportive. Diego was like our brother. Mom and dad loved him too. I seen Bella only a couple of times. It has only been from acrossed the way. She is 2 years behind us. She has always been smart and from what Diego said strong.

We got upstairs and all the kids were crying I picked up Samantha. This kills they are so young. Jazz Picked up the other 2 kids and we held them as they cried. Bella was holding Tony. She was crying quietly.

When Em told me of the phone call from her mother (if you can even call her that) I was so pissed. I'm so lucky to have good parents, that care for all of us my friends as well.

As the crying stopped. It probably looked funny all of us in the walk-in closet. The kids fell asleep and so did Bella. Em and Rose started taking the children to their beds. I took Sammy to her bed. Then I picked up Bella. And carried her to her bed. Covered her up. It felt strange like I was missing something when I walked out of her room.

**Bella POV**

The day following the day I got all the kids ready. We had to go for the reading of the will.

Em said that Diego was always prepared. It took me an hour to put all the kids in the van, pack a diaper bag, and get everyone dressed.

I think I'm getting better. Bree could do it in a half of an hour, and she was 81/2 months pregnant.

Granted I got 2 more to get ready.

The little ones got up 3 times last night. I gave them a bottle and changed their diapers.

They are so small

God I miss her. And I miss my brother.

Sleep is a commodity that I don't have yet. There is so much to do everyday. I feel like I'm falling behind.

Em and Rose met me at the office. They helped me get the kids out of the van.

I put Madaline, Mason, Alivia, Olivia and Matt in the stroller and the babies are so small both fit in 1 infant car seat so I carry that. Em pushes the stroller. Tony Sam and John follow behind the stroller.

We went into the large conference room. Everyone was there. From the company.

"Lets get started" Em said.

"This is for you Bells it is from Diego he did this about a year ago, just under."

He gave me another letter.

"The rules that he put in place says you need to read it before we can continue. So I'll take you next door for some privacy."

"Thanks Em."

I went next door and opened the letter

_Baby Sis,_

_Well if you are reading this then I am gone. I know you miss me already. I miss you as well. Bree always said that I the prepared one. I just found out that we are having another baby. Cool right! _

_I'm off track see I need you to care for the kids as best that you can. Keep them together. Be there for them as well._

_God I'm going to miss a lot if I die too soon._

_The best thing that happened when you and your sister came into my life. I love her so much._

_Important stuff I need you to know I set up a 5 million insurance policy that no one knew about. I want my children to be cared for, but I didn't want to be knocked off probably by your mother. HaHa small joke. Ok sorry poor taste my bad sis. That paper is in the safe at our house you know the code. _

_I wish there was more that I could do for you. I know that you will love my children and help Bree the best way you can. Be a shoulder to cry on, support her, If she is gone as well then you have a lot more to do I also took a 2.5 million policy on Bree. That is in the same place. _

_I know you are probably pissed at me saying that no amount of money could replace the two of us. Again I'm sorry but I had to make sure my family was cared for. I also insured the firm in the event of my death it would erase all the dept it has. That one is worth 12.5 million dollars, but that will be in a trust. That too is in that safe. Like I said taken care of. But not killed for._

_This is going to be hard on my brothers Em, Jazz, and Edward we were inseparable. They know how much I loved you and Bree. They have no Idea of the 12.5 million on the firm. They would say the same as you that no amount of money could replace me. They are sweet._

_Oh I should warn you Jazz just got married 2 weeks ago. And his wife is a force to be reckoned with, and she loves shopping (Be careful if you agree to go with her shopping) Her name is Alice. She is energetic._

_Em's wife Rose will help as well. Bree and Rose would go out I think you remember you baby sat a couple of times (who am I kidding you always baby sat for us and never complained. For that I was truly blessed to have you in our lives. _

_One last thing Sissy you need to find someone that loves you for you. Don't settle find what Bree and I have. Well I think that is everything. Give all my children a kiss and hug. Let them know that I love them everyday._

_Seeing that I don't know when I am going die know that I love you too and the new baby as well. Smile for me I know this is depressing sis, but I have faith in you._

_Lots of love,_

_Diego _

_P.S. Enclosed are 3 letters for my brothers please give it to them._

I was crying by time that I was done reading the letter. I finally stopped and gathered myself. I needed to be strong for my nieces, and nephews.

I grabbed my letter and the 3 letters and headed back to the conference room. As soon as I opened the door Em, Jazz, and Edward were there. I started crying again. Handing them their letters. They hugged me and I finally stopped crying again.

I am usually not this emotional. I do have an excuse right now.

_Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay strong, _

I thought

"C'mon we got to finish little sis" Em said.

The will :

States that all the estates, Vehicles, bank accounts, saving bonds, Stocks goes to my little sister Isabella Swan, Also there is insurance policies that she is to receive. Isabella is to be the primary caregiver to all my children.

The firm will go to my brothers and sister. Emmett and Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Isabella Swan They may not be blood related but they are the only family I've ever known. I love you guys.

To my children I love you so much to hurts to say good bye. But know that I am always with you in spirit.

To my brothers Bella gave you your letters. Please don't hate me. For I loved you till my last breath. See I'm always prepared

As they room emptied the children were sleeping. Em, Jazz, and Edward opened their letters

Each of them had tears in their eyes, and none of them said anything. I left the conference room with my sisters kids (now my kids)

I got the children into the van put one of the babies into his seat. I went home. There was a car in the driveway. Who could that be?

No one was in the car. Then they must be inside. That is kind of creepy. Then I saw her Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil. It has been 8 years since I seen her, I never actually met him and I would have been happy not to.

I looked at the kids they are still asleep. Except for Tony.

(**Bella** and _Tony's_ conversation)

"**Tony do you have your cell?"**

"_Yeah auntie why?"_

"**I may need you to call uncle Em if something goes bad."**

"_Okay."_

"**Don't open the door for anyone except for me, Em, Jazz, Edward."**

"_got it auntie" _

So I left the van running but took the clicker to lock the van. She is a poisonous woman and I'll protect them as much as possible.

(conversation **Bella** and _Renee_)

I went over to her **"what can I do for you Renee"**

"_Isabella I came to see my grandchildren"_

"**My name is Bella and No you cant."**

"_You cant keep them from me I have rights. Now let me see them."_

"**I think it would be best if you left."**

With that she came over to me and slapped me in the face.

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and said _"you will give me my grandchildren" _

"**No I wont do that. Get off my property now" **

She pointed the gun in the air and fired it then pointed it back at me

"_I will kill you then I'll get to see them."_

She came over to me and hit me in the head with the gun and everything went black.

**Tony POV**

Oh my god auntie just got hit in the head by that crazy lady and she is coming this way.

_She said call uncle Em if anything goes wrong and this is so wrong in so many ways_

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello little bud what can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

"Uncle I'm scared this crazy lady just hit aunt Bella and she isn't moving"

"What where are you ?"

At home there was a car in the driveway and auntie said to call you. That lady has a gun ….oh god she is pointing it at auntie ….. ….BANG…BANG…BANG!

There is so much blood uncle please come and get us please please please."

I dropped the phone and crawled to the back to hide. I undid Sam, John, maddy, mase seat belt and we all crawled to the back. I am so scared Auntie is hurt but she said don't open the door for anyone.

Tap….Tap….Tap….Tap… "let me in little boy."

BANG…..BANG…..BANG

**Emmett POV **

Ring, Ring, Ring

I looked at my caller ID Tony he never calls

"Hello little bud what can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

"Uncle I'm scared this crazy lady just hit in the head aunt bella and she isn't moving"

"What? where are you ?"

"At home there was a car in the driveway and auntie said to call you. That lady has a gun ….oh my god she is pointing it at auntie ….. ….BANG…BANG…BANG!

Then the phone went dead

"Oh shit Jazz, Edward we got to go now. Rose and Alice come but stay a block away."

With that We were out of the building and 10 minutes from them.

If anything happens to them

I called 911

"911 what is your emergency"

There was a shooting at 21459 Twilight lane and there is a crazy lady trying to shoot little kids."

"Sir what does she look like"

"Honestly I don't know my 7 yr old nephew said that and I believed him because I heard the gun shots."

"Please send an ambulance. He said there was a lot of blood."

"I'll be there in 2 minutes."

I hung up the phone and called my dad he is an ER/cardiac surgeon/doctor but it went right to voicemail

I hope he will be at work today. I hope Bella will be ok. I got there and seen Renee and Phil Dwyer beating on the van. I seen Bella on the ground about 10 feet from the van and blood everywhere. I parked the car and got out. Edward go to Bella, Jazz and I will distract her. I could hear the children crying, but I would leave them in the car it is bullet proof. Diego and always being prepared

"Renee what are you doing here?" as Jazz and I walked over to the van holding our hands out.

"I want to see my grandkids."

I laughed "since when didn't you just blame Bree for her death. And do you think that is the best way for the kids to want to see you." out of the corner of my eye Ed just to bella and he took off his shirt and was applying pressure to her chest.

Seconds later police arrived

"Renee just give me the gun" I said

"No those kids will come with me." Renee said

"Over my dead body" I said

"That can be arranged" Renee said as she raised the gun at me

…BANG…..

I was waiting for the pain but then Renee fell.

**Edward POV**I went around the side, jumped a fenceGot to Bella's side she had 3 bullets holes 2 in the chest, 1 in the abdomen I applied pressure to the 2 holes closest to the heart.

She is so pale. Her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow and gurgling. It is taking to long.

Then I heard a gun shot I looked up to see Renee fall then Phil pull out his gun and they shot him as well.

Then paramedics quickly got Bella stable enough to move in 1 minute they had her in the back of the ambulance and gone I went with her.

I knew Em would take care of her we arrived at the hospital my dad was there to met the ambulance.I was covered in Bella's blood. The nurse gave me scrubs to change in to.

Soon after Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, my mom and all the kids arrived

We waited for 5 hours then I seen my dad. He looked tired and stressed

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

… My sisters kids … Chapter 3 …..

Bella POV

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...That is an annoying sound. Why cant I move anything. So frustrating. Let me think what happened to me. babysitting. Funeral. Will . Renee attacking me hitting me in the head. If I was just hit then why does my whole body ... Beep...Beep... Beep...Maybe if I sleep for a little I have to see my kids. I have to open my eyes. They are so heavy. Ok try again open eyes. Open eyes. My eyelids start to move. I open them. I look around . Hospital room. There are tubes everywhere Now I'm panicking I cant move.

Someone needs to help me. How long have I been this way? Look for answers. Someone is holding my hand. Emmett is sleeping in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Turning my head to other side. No one else is in here. How long have I been here? God I hurt.I groan "Bella sis look at me." Emmett said I turn my head over to him "Thank god we were so worried Rose has the kids and Ali is helping." How do I get this tube out of my mouth. I cant even talk. I look at him pleading for him to keep talking. "oh you probably want to know how long right"I nodded the best I could

"You have been out for 2 and a half weeks. Renee died she was shot by police so was. Phil."

"You had 3 surgeries one to repair the nick in the aorta, the other was to repair the lung. The last one was to remove your appendix the bullet hit it." I groaned again "Are you in any pain?"I nodded god so irritating that I can do nothing more"Ill go get the nurse. Be right back kiddo." Emmett saidThe nurse came in and put something in the IV and I went back to sleep. I woke up and there were 8 different doctors around my bed talking. I looked around and I didn't know any of them and Emmett was not here either. I didn't understand what they were saying and I started panicking. That caused a lot of pain

"I'm Dr. Cullen these are med students, Bella you need to calm down. Your going to hurt yourself. If you don't I'll have to sedate you."

I couldn't calm down. That just made it worse. The dr said a drug I watched as the student injected it into the IV and everything went next time I woke up Jasper was here sitting in the chair Em had been sitting in."Hey Darlin how ya feeling?" I grimaced"that good huh" I nodded"Em had to be in court this morning. So your stuck with me." I shrugged The pain wasn't that bad right now, but how long have I've been here. How long am I gonna be here. Still not having answers.

"Carlisle will be here in an hour. We are hoping that tube will come out today" Jasper said

I just listened like I could do anything else.

"We all have been taking care of the kids, and rotating here we don't want any of you alone. Edward is staying on top of the firm. Em and I have been here. Rose and Ali has been with the kids. Don't worry everything is going well there." Jasper said

I nodded

God I'm tired again…. My eyes close again…..

I feel someone touching my hand patting it. I try to open my eyes but they wont open…. I feel pain again…I groan …..Still trying to open my eyes.

"Jazz how long has she been like this?" I think it is Ali

"About 40 minutes. Do you think she is in pain?" Jasper said

I groan hopefully that will tell them that I am in pain.

"When will the doctor be in?" Ali said

"About 10 minutes or so I'm not sure." Jasper said

"Hello all I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen how has Isabella been today."

I heard papers shuffling. "Was she awake yet today?"

"Yeah for about 15 minutes." Jasper said.

I opened my eyes even though they felt like they weighted 100 pounds.

"Awh Isabella your awake."

I groaned I hate that name, thanks to my mother.

"Are you in pain?"

I nodded and groaned I moved my hand to point at the tube in my mouth.

"That I'll try to take out as soon as the pain meds are on board. That way you wont hurt to bad."

I nodded

The nurse came and said things to the doctor. He talked to her. Then added stuff to the Iv and she left. Dr. Cullen looked at me "I'll be back in 30 minutes to take that out. But when it comes out you shouldn't talk for some time alright."

I nodded but I'll agree to anything at this point to get these tubes gone.

He left I looked at Jasper and Ali. They were having a quiet conversation.

I closes my eyes again ….I'm tired it is probably just the meds….

…..I heard talking again like a lot of people in the hallway. I opened my eyes to see 8 med students in the hall talking about the procedure they are going to watch. Probably hoping that they will get to do it.

Then Dr. Cullen came over to them and said "You all are being to loud the procedure will start soon and please make sure I have all the equipment I'll have one of you to help me the rest will watch …..out of my way." he sounded irritated

Then they all left and came back. One of the students said to Jasper and Ali "you two will have to wait in the hallway while the procedure is taking place."

"Like hell I'm not going anywhere while my sister needs me" Jasper said

"I will wait in the hall Jazz I cant stand her being in pain." Ali said.

"That is fine darlin, but I cant leave you understand right?"

"Of course, Diego would be pissed if you left her alone at this point." Ali said

With that ali left the room and Jasper came over to me held my hand and whispered "Darlin it will be ok I'm here for you, the doc will make it better sissy."

I nodded and looked at the doctor. He smiled at me "Are you ready?" he said

I nodded truly I cant wait for this tube to come out.

"Dr. Cope will assist the rest stand by the wall. Isabella I will need for you to take a deep breath then blow out and don't stop till the tube is out alright? "

I nodded

"You will more than likely cough don't worry it is normal. Okay take a deep breath."

I looked to Jasper he gave me a small smile and kissed my hand. I took a deep breath and then started blowing out and he pulled the tube out before it was completely out I started coughing. And that hurt so bad. With the tube out I started breathing on my own and man did that hurt like a bitch.

I don't know what is happening I cant breath I'm trying but no air is going in I start to panic.

Pain … no air … I look to Jasper for help …then to the doctor …..

…..Everything is getting blurry…. I close my eyes …. I hear shouting… everything is going black….

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

God that annoying sound is back.

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

I try to open my eyes but I cant and I cant move either. This sucks

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

Please someone shut off that noise.

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

I try to open my eyes again and I did I have that tube back. Jasper and Emmett are in the uncomfortable plastic chair sleeping with their heads on my bed.

I groan I move my hand to the tube to pull it out and Em and Jasper stop me

"Not gonna happen sissy, so put your arms down." Em

"God you had us so worried. They took the tube out and your lungs collapsed and they had to re-intubate you. You almost died don't ever do that to us again." Jasper said

"Did you know it has been a week since they tried to take out that tube." Jasper said

Oh shit I wonder how long I've been in here I'm being a burden to then and my kids are somewhere. I miss them terribly.

"Yeah and that makes it 4 weeks you have been in here." Emmett said

"Doc said that we would try in a week to take the tube out again." Jasper said

- One week later -

"Lets try this again and hope for a better outcome." Dr. Cullen said

This time Em is here holding my hand. Jasper said he couldn't do it again he thought I was sleeping when he was talking to Em.

"Don't worry sissy the doc knows what he is doing." Em said

This time there is no med students but 3 different doctors.

"This is Dr. Brown and Dr. Huntington they are here to make sure this goes smoothly Isabella."

The first thing I'm gonna tell him is to never use that name again.

"Doc she likes to be called Bella"

"Bella then just like last time you will to take a deep breath then blow out and don't stop till the tube is out alright? "

I nodded

"See bells I got your back. And don't worry sis these white coats will make sure you will be ok."

"You will more than likely cough again don't worry it is still normal. Okay take a deep breath."

I looked to Em he gave me a small smile and kissed my hand and whispered words of encouragement. I took a deep breath and then started blowing out and he pulled the tube out after it was completely out I started coughing.

God that hurts but I'm breathing I am still coughing

"Here is some water it will help."

I took a sip and it did help but my throat was so dry and rough.

**Emmett POV **

God I hate that I have court today. I should be back with my sissy. I've been at the hospital or home with the kids Rose is so amazing and the kids love her.

One hour later

This client is a total jerk and he is pissing me off. I just want to go. "Excuse me Mr. Smith I need to talk to one of my partners."

With that I left the conference room.

I walked into Edward's office

_Edward _and **Em** conversation

"**Ed please take this client I just want to get back to the hospital."**

"_Isn't this one due in court today at 2:30" _

"**Yeah but I have a bad feeling like I should be there for Bells."**

"_Isn't Jazz there."_

"**Yeah but still this feeling wont go away, Please Bro."**

"_Em you know you don't have to beg. I'll do what ever needs to be done."_

"**Great thanks a lot man."**

With that I left his office and went to my Jeep and received a call from _Jazz_

"**Hello?"**

"_Em its bad ….. Oh my god ….she… and …..oh it was …..so…terrible…. I….felt so helpless….. And…..and….." Jasper stuttered_

"**Jazz what happened? are you still at the hospital? Where is Ali? Is Bells Ok? Talk to me. "**

"_I cant man you need to be here at the hospital now" _

"**I'll be there in 5 minutes if not sooner." **

With that I hung up the phone. And sped toward the hospital. Parked the jeep and went up to bells room. Jazz was in the hall hugging Ali, Ali was sobbing and the look on Jazz's face was terrifying. I went over to them

"She stopped breathing her lungs filled with fluid and her heart stopped. They kicked me out."

The seen before me was the doctors and med students working on Bella. The room was utter chaos or maybe organized chaos.

"Code Blue room 301" went over the speaker

"That is the third time that code has been called Bro" Jazz said.

I was watching the monitor as more doctors ran into the room. Finally the monitor started beeping thank god. They re-tubed her and they saved our little Bella.

Then Ed's dad came out "She isn't out of the woods yet …..she is strong….and She is fighting for her life right now."

"What went wrong Doc." I said.

"I have no idea it was routine. I am running tests as we speak. It is now a waiting game." Doc Cullen said

"So we will wait. Can we go in there now?" I said

"Yeah and talk to her."

We went in to the room the med students were doing tests. Jazz, Ali and I went up to her bed and held her hands carefully talking to her telling her how important she is to us and how much we need her.

_-Flashback - _

"_Here is your letter Em from Diego" Bella said _

_I opened it immediately _

_Emm,_

_You were the best big brother I could ever ask for. I have only a few requests for you. Please protect our family, my kids, my little sister Bella,_

_I will miss you and hope you will forgive me. When I did this and wrote these letters you were against it saying something about bad luck. I didn't agree I wanted to be prepared for anything. You, Jazz, and Edward get the firm plus I insured it in the event of my death 12.5 million dollars goes to the firm._

_Please remember bro I loved you and I know you loved me as well._

_I'll miss your laugh and carefree nature. Always smile because that always made me feel better._

_Don't forget them great barbcues we always had. Please help Bells take care of my children for it will be a great task. _

_God I'm gonna miss a lot. If I die to soon. My boys will need a male role model. So I'll ask Edward or Jasper to do that…. HaHaHa….. Just kidding Brother.. I couldn't resist kidding with you one last time._

_So My last wishes for you is Love everyone, keep everyone Safe, Remember there is always room for laughter. But there is a time and place for it._

_Good thing you found Rose she'll keep you inline. _

_I have faith in you I know you can do it bro._

_Love ya Big Bro _

_Diego_

_- End of flashback-_

Since then I've been having trouble I feel that I didn't protect Bells from that woman. I should have been here today. I wont ever be in the wrong place again.

-one week later-

I was holding Bells hand while they took out the tube again. She looked terrified but I whispered to her so that she would relax and she did. She did just as the doc told her to do. She is so brave.

"Don't talk yet sissy sip on that water doc said it will help." I said

I think everything will be ok for I see the turning point.

"So doc when can sissy go home?" I asked

"If everything goes well at the end of the week." Doc. C said.

"That is great Doc. We just want her home with us. isn't that right sis"

Bells nodded I kissed her hand again.

-one week later-

We are ready to leave the hospital.

"Bells the kids are so excited for you coming home today."

"Yeah I miss them so much, and I hope that Rose isn't to mad at me for being in the hospital." Bells said

"Don't be silly sis she would never be mad at you it wasn't your fault. Besides we all miss you. Don't be mad but Ali is throwing you a small welcome home party with the kids. I figured I should inform you seeing that you hate parties or being the center of attention." I said

The nurse brought us down to the car. With all her stuff telling us to take it easy for at least another week.

I helped Bells into the jeep. Got in myself and we went to Bells house

**Bella POV**

As we pulled into the driveway there was balloons everywhere and my kids were outside waiting for me. They looked as excited as I felt.

We stopped Em came and helped me out of the jeep. I gave all the kids a hug and they led me into the house to show me everything that I've missed.

The babies are so big. Tony hugged me, and followed me everywhere. Just like the rest. I tried to give each one independent time.

Which I can say that it is kind of hard since there are 10 of them. Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz said they will stay till the end of the week. The week went by so quickly and we got into a routine

Everything was wonderful Lil and Lou are sleeping through the night already.

Maddy, Mason, Alivia, Olivia, Matt all are wonderful and very easily put to bed. After I read them a story. They went to bed.

I told the others to go to their rooms so I'll be there soon.

John was next to go so I went to his room. I let him read to me, I enjoyed the time with him "Aunt Bella you are ok right."

"Sure I'm fine Johny I was sick but I'm better now. Don't worry."

I bent down and kissed him on his forehead "Sleep good my sweet boy."

"Love ya Auntie sleep good too."

With that I went to Sammy's room she read to me as well and she smiled the whole time. "Auntie. Mommy did the same thing as you spending time with each of us thanks."

I kissed and hugged her "I know your mom would be happy that I am doing this for you guyes. I love you good night sweetheart."

I went to Tony's room next and he was sitting on the bed looking at his hands in his lap.

(conversation _Tony_ and **Bella**)

"**Tony what is wrong little man." **

"_Auntie I was so scared, when that lady shot you. I didn't know what to do. You said to call uncle Em and I did. Sorry I didn't do more." Tony said_

"**Baby you did everything I needed you to do and that crazy lady will never hurt any of us again. Plus uncle Em, Jazz, and Edward, Aunt Rose, Ali and myself would do everything to make you safe. You trust me right?"**

"_yeah auntie I do, I've missed you so much. Did you like your party?"_

"**Yeah it was perfect little man." **

"_We worked on it all week Aunt Ali said it had to be perfect, and man she is kind of crazy with that stuff, she kept saying that she had a vision or something blah, blah, blah."_

"**I know but that is just Aunt Ali. But we love her just as she is right"**

"_Yeah we do but can we wait a while till our next party."_

"**We can try but you know Aunt Ali usually gets what ever she wants."**

"**Now what do you want to read?"**

"_Can we read Green eggs and Ham"_

"**Sure that was your mom's favorite."**

"_I know but I can read it now. But can we take turns."_

"**Sure little man."**

After we read the book I tucked him in bed kissed, and hugged him "Sweet dreams little man" I said and shut off the light.

-3 weeks later-

I took care of everything for the kids and it was so easy Em and Rose went back to their home. Ali and Jazz went to their home.

They called often the first week, the second week not as much and this week not at all. They must be just as busy. Because I was so busy all day and when the night came I was exhausted and fell asleep about 10 minutes after the kids.

I do 5 loads of laundry a day. With the cooking and cleaning I totally have no spare time.

I just hope that I am doing everything my sister wanted me to do.

The weeks passed then months passed everything was routine

Tony, Samantha, John, Madaline, Mason are all in school now

Alivia, Olivia started pre-school

Matt, Lou and Lil are the only ones at home with me Monday through Thursday 8 to 1:30

A bus comes and picks up the older ones at 7:15, and A&O at 7:30

Matt, Lou and Lil don't get up until 8 so I have time to clean up. Then I make breakfast for them. Get them dressed. Get them occupied then start laundry that I picked up before they got up.

Today I need to go shopping for food we are almost out so I got them ready it is getting cold so I need to bundle them up. Lou and Lil are walking now they are almost 1 year old. And it has been a while since I talked to an adult. Months really my brothers and sisters must be busy. I'm exhausted I dont remember the last time sat down and ate a meal. I sometimes just grab something small or I just forget. I put the kids in the Volvo in their car seats. It an hour to shop and 150 dollars and begging for sweets later. I'm on the way back to the house.

I have to make dinner, do more laundry, the rest of the kids will be home in an hour.

I will have dinner on the table when the older ones get home. I have to eat I'm feeling a little dizzy.

We play the high - low game that is where they all tell the best and worst part of their day. I had seen it on a movie and loved it. So did the kids.

Tony said Gym was cool they played basketball and his low was when Sammy got pushed down and he punched that boy mike.

Sammy low was getting pushed down by mike at recess. Her hi was Tony giving mike a bloody nose

Johny's hi was kissing the new girl sarah his low was having to write on the board 50 times I will not kiss the girls at school.

Maddy's hi was playing barbies on free time her low was being teased by James. Mason's hi was playing cars with Evan his low was Maddy crying

Alivia, Olivia had the same hi finger painting but their low was they got paint on their clothes

Matt his hi is the treat he and Lou and Lil picked out. And his low was having to take a nap.

After I got them to bed I got laundry done for the day and doing laundry means washing, drying, folding and putting it all away. It was almost 10 and tomorrow is lou and lil's 1st birthday so I need to call my family to have a small party.

Em first ….Ring …Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

This is Em leave a message and I might call you. Bye…. Beep

"Em its me ….umm tomorrow lou n lil are turnin 1 so I'm having cake at 5 so I hope to see you. Love you. Bye for now."

Rose is next ….Ring …Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

Hi Rose here you know what to do …..Beep….

"Hey Rose tomorrow lou n lil are turnin 1 so I'm having cake at 5 so I hope to see you. Love you. Bye for now."

Wow that sucks I was really hoping for adult time.

Jazz is next ….Ring …Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

Please leave a message after the beep …..beep

"k hey Jazz …..tomorrow lou n lil are turnin 1 so I'm having cake at 5 so I hope to see you. Love you. Bye for now."

Now Ali….Ring …Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

This is Alice please leave me some love after the tune…_music sounds _….

"Ali umm great message ….. tomorrow lou n lil are turnin 1 so I'm having cake at 5 so I hope to see you. Love you. Bye for now."

Well that only took all of 5 minutes. I go to take a shower just to relax 10 minutes and I get out.

Get dressed in a Cami and matching shorts. I climb into bed and and fall asleep rather quickly.

The next day goes like clock work. I have Matt, Lou and Lil help me with the cake.

A & O get home first then the older kids get home we eat dinner. We got 40 minutes before 5 so we wait just incase of them showing up.

At 5 o - clock and the whole group show up even Edward. We had cake and an hour later they all left saying that they all had to work early.

Months goes by again. I think I'm getting sick but I don't want to bother anyone.

I get over it, but I pass it to my kids. So the whole house is sick.

After a week they all are better.

My family only comes over for the kids birthdays and most holidays, but they are busy, and leave after a couple of hours.

Years go by and I depressed Lou and Lil start Pre-School they are 4 ½

I only eat dinner with the kids and very small portions

I've been almost like a hermit for the past 4 years and not talking to many adults. So I am so lost I still miss my sister and brother. I still don't think I'm doing what they want.

The kids have been calling me mom for about 4 years now.

A couple of months goes by and Rose and Ali are both pregnant 6 weeks. I'm so happy for them.

I meet some guy at the wal-mart. He followed me around a few aisles and I got a weird feeling no more like creepy feeling. I hurried and checked out. Went to Meijer to finish shopping. And that same guy dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes about 6 foot tall wearing a leather jacket.

Creepy …. I leave that store as well. Then I go to the super Kmart hurry to make it home to have dinner on the table at 4 for my kids.

"Excuse me miss but you left this at the last store." the creepy guy said

"Oh thanks" I take the bag and Im so out that guy is following me

"I'm James do you want to get a coffee at that star bucks." James said

"Im sorry but I'm running late." I said as I just left everything there.

He grabbed my arm and said "Please reconsider miss."

"I really must be going sir." I said pulling my arm free and running out of the store.

**James POV**

I followed that girl through 2 stores I picked up a few of the same items in the last store, just so I can talk to her. She refuses to have coffee with me I ask her again and she pulls away from me. I haven't ever been refused now I'm pissed so I follow her again. I scope out her house. She has 10 kids that is great I want our own kids some day. She follows a routine everyday. I follow her around for months just watching her. The only problem is the kids. I could take her and the only one that would know would be them. I have a better Idea ….. And It will work…..


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

…. Chapter 4.….

**Bella POV** I have so much to do today. I have to go to A&O's class today to celebrate their b-day I made cupcakes last night. I have to be there at 10 so it leaves just the morning to get everythingdone. I dropped off the cupcakes. A&O give me a hug and tell me

"Love ya mommy and thanks."

"Girls I got to go n I love you too!" With that I left I had to get dinner at the store. I got home just after 1.

Time is going so fast today the little ones will be here in a few minutes Din -dong din-dong the door bell who could be here. Maybe the little kids are early. I open the door and James is there I try to close it but he pushes himself in and grabs my wrists I cant get away.

(Conversation between _Bella_ and **James**)

**"I told you to reconsider but no" **

_"Let me go"_

**"No I think I'll have fun with you first."**I have to think my babies will be here in 10 minutes no more than that. _"My kids will be here please let me go." _

**"I know that will make you more compliant my dear." **

I start to fight him and he grabs my hair and pushes me against the wall.

"**Don't do that again, You stupid bitch."**_ "Please leave my kids alone"_

Din-dong din dong oh god my babies. Are here.

"**Open the door and play like I'm your boyfriend or your precious kids will be hurt."**

I open the door Lou and Lil came in their teacher told me about their day. I tried to get her to help with out words, but she clearly didn't get the picture. She got back on the bus and left. I closed the door and James was holding Lil. I went over to Lil and Lou pulled them behind me

"Go to your room please ."

"K we want to play"

I whispered "Lock the door and hide till I get you. I mean it hide."

They went to their room

"Please just leave us alone."

He came up behind me and grabbed me pulling me to him. I felt sick, I've never been with a man before, and I could see where this is going.

"I have a lot to do before the rest of the kids get home. So let me go. I'll do what ever to keep them safe." I have to distract him and try to come up with a plan. Maybe if I go over everything that I do everyday.

"Dinner is always on the table at 4 and they will know something is wrong. I have an hour."

"Then you need to get movin. What time do they go to bed? What is your name beautiful?" James said.

Rambling may help. So I can get time to call my brothers to help.

"Bella is my name and they go to bed about 7:30 for the little ones and 8 for the older ones and Tony gets till 9 in his room. But they all need baths or showers before then I read to them all."

"Then I'll wait till then"

"I read to each of them before bedtime."

"Fine my dear. Get to work I cant wait." That sick feeling comes over me again. Diego had always protected me and I was never interested in men. Not that I am batting for the other team. Just no one has ever caught my eye. So I'm a virgin and a since I do have some self preservation. I am freaking out.

The rest of the kids got home. Dinner was on the table. Lou and Lil time to eat. We were all around the table.

"Everyone this is James. Lets eat." I said.

We played Hi-Low again except for me. Tony kept looking at me knowing something is wrong. It was time for baths for the little ones. Putting my babies to bed and it is now almost 8 and the little ones are almost sleeping. The older ones are done with showers. And they are in bed. I read to them.

Then I went to Tony. "Let s read this one."

James was watching from the door.

"Go away my mom and I do this every night with out you."

With that James said

"I'll see you in 10 minutes."

He turned and left the room. "I'm sorry but Tony I need you to call your uncles and tell them he is here and we are in serious trouble I'm going to distract him but hurry use your cell. Then go get the kids out of the house get in the van lock the doors and be as quiet as possible." I whispered quickly.

"Fine mom but be careful" Tony whispered

"Mom I can read by myself tonight. Go spend time with your boyfriend." Tony practically yelled

"K love you little man." I said back kissing him on the forehead and hugging him.

I left the room hoping they will answer the phone.

**Tony POV**

Mom left the room to see that creepy man. I knew that something was wrong when I got home.

I grabbed my cell phone. Went into the closet. And whispered

Uncle Em first….Ring…Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

This is Em leave a message and I might call you. Bye…. Beep

Uncle please help us a, man is going to hurt mom. I hung up and called

Uncle Jazz is next ….Ring…Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ring….

Please leave a message after the beep …..beep

"Uncle please help us a, man is going to hurt mom." I hung up and called

oh please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone, please answer the phone. I thought over and over again.

Uncle Edward is next ring… ring…..(_Tony_ vs. **Edward**)

"**Hello little man how are you?" uncle Edward said.**

_"thank god please help there is a man here and mom is with him and she is going to get hurt."_

"**Wait what? When did your mom get a boyfriend."**

"_No he was here when I got home from school and mom has bruises on her wrists and on the side of her face, plus she said to call you or her other brothers and then I need to get the kids in the van and lock the door until you guys get here. I'm so scared for her please hurry. I got to go. How long will you be before you get here?"_

"**umm…. About 10 minutes. Or sooner…Don't worry little man."**

I hung up then I went to my sister Sam's room and woke her explained everything quickly and hurried to do just as mom said.

I got all the boys and Sam got all the girls quickly and quietly

We all got into the van and locked the doors I also got the keys so he couldn't get in.

**Bella POV**

I left Tony's room and slowly walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up hopefully…. He left…..nope… he came up behind me and grabbed me and pulled up against him.

Whispering "God you feel so good. Where is your room. I need you. Now move!"

"Let go of me" I sneered at him

"Shut up you stupid bitch. Those kids of yours are just in the other rooms let me go see them."

"No please lets go to my room."

"See I knew you would see it my way." James said. I need to give Tony about 15 minutes.

I walked as slow as possible stopping on the way to pick up clothes and dropping them off in the laundry room. Stalling right …. I am right in front of my room completely terrified and so scared for my kids.

I can lock my room to keep him in with me so no matter what I do he cant get my kids. Unfortunately no one can get in the door either.

"umm this is my room" he went in I closed the door and locked it with the key.

"I need to use the bathroom right here just give me 5 minutes please."

He came over to me and grabbed me forcefully "No I want you to strip right now and start making me feel good."

"I just want to relax for a couple of minutes plus I need to pee. Please just a few minutes."

"Take off your shirt and pants then you can have your time. Do it slowly. So I can enjoy it."

I was shaking so bad at this point so I guess I'll do that and my bikini has less material than my matching bra and boy shorts

I slowly pulled off my shirt and pulled off my skinny jeans. I bent over to pick up my dirty clothes.

"Now I'm going to the bathroom." and I went in and closed the door and locked it as well.

I did have to pee so I went then pulled up my underwear. I put my shirt and pants back on. Took the key out of my pocket put it under the sink. I opened the window It was small but thank god I lost some weight.

"Bella open the door now!"

Knock ….Knock….Bang …Bang

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW"

Bang…..Bang …..Bang…. Bang….

I am crawling out the small window when the door breaks and he comes through. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me back through. I tried to hold on to the window but He was stronger. So on the way back through the window I scratched both of my arms on the brick. And I fell down and hit my head on the tub. He hit my stomach I tried to crawl away.

But he kicked me saying "You are really that stupid. I am going to fuck you many times tonight. I like that you are playing hard to get, and this will make it rough for you."

I curled up into a ball. He grabbed my hair pulling me up, and dragging me around by it. I stomped on his foot to make him let go. With that he hissed "You little slut, you are going to pay for that."

I did however get him to let go and I tried to get back into the bathroom since I locked the door the only way out is through that small window.

He kicked me in the ribs oh that hurt so much. He pushed me down on the floor and ripped my shirt off my body. I punched him in the face Em said that if I'd do it right then he would be knocked out. Apparently I didn't do it right because that just pissed him off more and he was bleeding now. I fought him tooth and nail I was punching him, he was punching me but since he was stratling me He was getting in better shots. After the 6th hit in the face I wasn't fairing to well everything was blurring I still hit but it was a weakly attempt to get him off

I punched him in the groin he fell over on top of me I pushed him off me and got up wobbly and back to bathroom window. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the bed and through me on it. I was bleeding and I couldn't see to much but I still fought him. He was back on top of me. I was totally out matched he weighted about 170 pounds and I weigh 100 pounds soaking wet maybe. I am in so much trouble at least I saved my kids. He hit me again in the face and I was seeing spots. Then the next hit was just as hard as the first and on the other side of my face. At this point I cant see anything, but I am still fighting. I felt my bra being torn off. And my pants being torn off.

I was kicking him now even though I couldn't see I wasn't going down without a fight.

I need to thank Em for teaching me how to fight. Everything is getting dark now and I am so weak.

I heard the door break open. And a lot of angry voices, and the weight was gone.

I hope my kids are ok….was my last thought …. ….Everything went black …..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

…. **J** ….. _J_ … **J** …

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.

.


	5. Chapter 5

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 5 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

My life is so stressful. I am a very successful lawyer I win 97 % of the time. It has been 4 ½ years since my older brother Diego died he was the best lawyer ever and ran things smoothly. His saying was always be prepared for everything.

I have been so busy with my life working from 7 in the morning until almost 11 at night everyday. I only take off Sunday to prepare for my week.

Plus I go to the gym to stay in shape I usually get there about 10 pm everyday and stay for an hour.

Em and Jazz say that I work too hard.

They are busy as well Rose and Em have one baby and 2 on the way. I love them I just take care of anything that needs to be done with the firm.

Jazz and Ali had a baby not to long ago I sent a gift.

Diego was my best friend I had a hard time when he passed. That was when I buried myself in my work. I lost the person I told everything. I miss him so much. I mean I have 2 other brothers but we just didn't connect like Diego and I did… and that note took me a while to actually read.

_Little Brother,_

_There are so many things I wanted to tell you but it seems that my time is up. I just want you to know that I love you._

_I always say be prepared for everything. So I wrote this note to you. I want you to know that my life has been so complete with Bree and my kids. Be a great uncle to them, and do your best with everything. _

_I need for you to kind of take over here you know what needs to be done. We have been working together for years now so we knew each others thoughts. _

_You will need balance. Please brother you better not be mad at me. Everything I did was to ensure that you and everyone was taken care of. I want you to find someone like I did with Bree. She is my everything,_

_my other half, my soul mate. You already know that since I've told you that over and over again. Don't roll your eyes at me because I know you are right now. All I can say don't run away from it, when It happens to you. When it happened to me I was so scared, but so excited at the same time. _

_I would do anything for her. I may have gone a little overboard with the kids but she wanted them and who am I to stop her. I will always make her every dream come true. I ask you to look in on them from time to time. My love will be so hurt by my absence. Her sister Bells will help her. I know she will help her through this. _

_In the event that both of us are gone please help Em and Jazz take care of them. _

_I want everything to work out. Ha ha ha . I have prepared for everything to actually work out. You will never have any money problems at the firm. I made sure everything is taken care of. _

_On a sad note this is the last time I'll get to talk to you. I hope you will be happy. I will miss our late night talks. You know that Bree was never mad at you she would say that you needed me for a few minutes. _

_Love you always _

_Your Older Wiser Brother_

_Diego_

So I did I stopped dating I wasn't really dating just seeing girls almost like one night stands, but a little better. We used each other for sex.

I went to my nieces and nephews birthday parties, but only staying for at the most an hour I always had work and Em and Jazz were there. I took everything over letting Em and Jazz have off what ever time off they needed. At first Em and Jazz was taking care of the kids and Bells that stupid bitch hurt her so much. I hated that woman for shooting Bells, but I made sure she was taken care of by Em and keeping the firm afloat. With the Client over load and taking most of Em and Jazz's Clients I worked non-stop for the first year.

I don't date either. I just don't know. I am so lonely, the depression isn't that bad anymore and I get to talk to my nieces and nephews everyday just a different one each day, but that is on my break.

Today is just like any other day. I woke up early. I have court all day. Break at lunch that I have with Jazz, Em, Rose, Ali. They are talking about their plans tonight. They will be having a dinner and movie night and Em says sex and that gets him smacked by Rose. Jazz has a smirk so I know that he is thinking the same thing with Ali. I laugh at that. I tell them that I got to go back to court.

Judge Aro Volturi is a real jerk and I need to win this case. My client is had a hard life. He has been in jail a lot but this time he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it is his third strike he will go away for years this time and his girlfriend just had a baby. And they are planning to get married soon.

"Garrett you know this is serious right." I said

"Yeah, but I cant change anything. I love my family and I have made wrong choices in the past and now they are catching up with me. I just hope that Katie will be there when I get out if I do go away." Garrett said

"Don't think like that Aro may be a jerk but he always sees the facts and all I have to do is show him. Give me a little credit." I said.

Court went well Aro let Garrett off but made him know that if he ever came back that he would be double on him.

Garrett said If I ever needed anything that all I have to is ask I saved his life.

I got back to the office at almost 6. I went over my notes and prepared for the next day's work.

It is almost 8:30 pm when

ring… ring…..

My little nephew it has been almost a week since I talked to him

_(_ **Edward **vs. _Tony_)

"**Hello little man how are you?" **he is breathing heavy and I immediately know something is wrong.

_"thank god please help there is a man here and mom is with him and she is going to get hurt." _he isn't making since

"**Wait what? When did your mom get a boyfriend."**

I need some clarity I don't want to intrude and beat the shit out of this guy if he is her boyfriend

"_No he was here when I got home from school and mom has bruises on her wrists and on the side of her face, plus she said to call you or her other brothers and then I need to get the kids in the van and lock the door until you guys get here. I'm so scared for her please hurry. I got to go. How long will you be before you get here?"_

Oh shit I got to get in the car and get over there 20 minutes in bad traffic but on my best day 15 minutes to get to his house.

"**umm…. About 10 minutes. Or sooner…Don't worry little man."**

I call Em's house phone yelling at him telling him we need to get to Bells house.

Then I call his cell It rang went through to voicemail. I hung up and called right back. He knew it is important if I call back twice.

(**Edward** vs. _Em_)

"_Man you are so dead what is so important you are interrupting my time I know I told you what I woul….."_

"**Em Bells is in trouble we need to get to her house now there is a man there. Tony called totally freaking out."**

"_Are you sure he could be just mad that she met someone."_

"**I'm positive I don't think he will make this up. When can you be there?"**

"_Like 10 minutes tops, but I'll hurry. I'll have Rose call Jazz. She is coming as well. We are in the truck. Good thing we have a sitter tonight."_

"**Good the kids are hiding in the Van in the garage Bells had them hide there. You have an opener right."**

"_Yeah Rose will get them out of there and take them to our house in the van."_

"**Fine , fine see you soon and hurry."**

I sped all the way there and I got to Bells house just ahead of Em's truck. Rose opened the garage and went in got in the van and drove away with the kids.

Em and I went through the garage we heard a lot of banging and screaming. We got to Bella's room and that was where noise was coming from.

The door was locked. Em and I broke the door down.

There was a man on top of bella she didn't have on any clothes on and she was fighting him he hit her and we seen red as he hit her she stopped fighting. We knocked him off her. Em detained him well hitting him until he went unconscious.

I went to her. Took the sheet and covered her.

"Em I am taking her to the hospital right now my car is fastest." I said

I picked up Bella wrapped in the blanket. Followed by Em with the unconscious man. He stuffed him in the front seat. I got in the back holding Bella. Em got in the drivers seat and took off towards the hospital.

(**Edward** vs. _Em_)

"**C'mon Em drive faster."**

"_Dude I'm going 95."_

"**Just hurry her breathing is so shallow"**

"_2 minutes and we will be there" _

"**Call dad and hopefully he will be at work today"**

"_K done ….in a sec dad."_

We arrived at the ER and the staff was there to help get Bella out of the car. She was covered in blood and bruises. They took her away quickly shouting medical things. The police also was there and they got the man out of the car and hand cuffed him to the gurney. Others fixed that man up.

Hours later still nothing on Bella but my Dad was working on her. That man James was put under arrest.

**Bella POV**

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

I need to shut off the alarm clock

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

Wow that noise is so similar

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

I remember fighting….. And getting beat really bad… where are my kids

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

Where am I ….. oh right ….. A hospital….

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

Now I just have to open my eyes …. They feel like sand paper and it is so bright I cant keep them open

Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep

Now that noise is even more annoying. There is some tingling on my hand and a velvety voice talking to me.

Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep_Beep

"Calm down love slow your breathing.. Nice and calm" velvety voice said

Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...Beep... Beep ...Beep... .Beep ...

"good job love." velvety voice said

I opened my eyes. And seen the velvety voice. Edward he was holding my hand rubbing circles on it. It felt wonderful like warm tingling. I have never felt anything like that.

I felt pain as I moved to look around the room and seen pictures from my kids.

I groaned so much pain.

"Are you in pain love?" Edward said

I nodded

"I'll be right back my dad will fix you right up." Edward said

"Oh Bella I'm Dr. Cullen I think you remember me here is some pain medication. Don't talk yet. You have been out for a week. We put you in a medical induced coma so your body could heal. You have 7 broken ribs, a broken arm, bruises all over your body. Your face got the most beating. So it will take a little while for the swelling to go down."

I felt my face and there was a little swelling but the pain was awful. So I wont touch that for a while.

After a week I was well enough to go home I missed my kids a lot.

Edward stayed with me the whole time.

I cant wait to see my kids.

I am also have some feelings for Edward. He has been so sweet to me helping me with everything. He kissed me yesterday and it was so great.

I asked him to move in with me and he agreed. It may be too soon but I don't care I have been so lonely since my sister and brother died. I also need help with my kids, and I'm tired doing it by myself. Em, Rose and Henry moved in 2 weeks ago along with Ali and Jazz and Lillie. We made suites 6 years ago it was Diego's idea.

Each Suite has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There are 5 suites

See you can have all the money in the world , but it will mean nothing without someone to share it with. Love makes life worth living.

I am so happy that Edward wants to be with me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	6. Chapter 6

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 6 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

After we left the hospital. I stayed at Bella's house I couldn't be with out her every thought I had was about her.

I slept in the guest bedroom across from Alivia and Olivia's room. The first night I slept on the couch but Bella caught me and told me to go in this room.

I had to go to work since I've been out for a week and my clients weren't happy I had my secretary cancel everything while I was in the hospital. Now I have catch up and the judge that has most of my cases is Aro and he was such a jerk with the first case so the rest of the day is totally going to suck.

23 cases done today 15 with Judge Aro, 6 with Judge Marcus, and 2 with Judge Calvin. All of them were harder on me I was prepared for each case as well as all my clients. I finally got done at 7pm. I went to the gym for a short workout and got home at 9pm all of the kids were in bed I kissed all 10 of them and went into my room. Then I heard Bella crying softly through the ceiling as I laided on my bed.

I went up stairs to her room I opened the door her bed was made and the crying was coming from the closet. I opened the door of the closet and seen Bella on the floor shaking and sobbing into her pillow. I don't think she even knows I am here. And seeing her like this is killing me. So I went over to her.

(Conversation **Edward** vs. _Bella_)

"**Love what is the matter and why are you in the closet." **

"_I'm so sorry but I cant sleep in there …..sob…I keep….seeing ….him… Please don't tell my kids …I told them they were safe. I told them I could stay in here."_

"**Oh sweetheart don't worry about that you don't need to be in here come sleep in my bed."**

My heart was bleeding for her and I was so mad at him, and at my self for not thinking of her having problems being in this room god I am so stupid.

"_You would let me sleep with you, I promise it wont be for ever just for a little while." _

"**Sure no problem stay as long as you need to." **I may have a problem letting her go back to her boom.

I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and laid her on my Queen sized bed then pulled my pants and t-shirt off leaving only my boxers on. I climbed into bed.

"_Edward" she whispered_

"**Yeah"**

"_Um…..do…you …think you could hug me until I fall asleep…please."_

She sounded so broken and I'd hold her the whole night but I think that would freak her out.

"**No problem Love come over here."**

I pulled her to me and she felt so good I felt a zap of electricity through my entire body, and she smelled so good like Strawberries and freesia. Her little body felt so good her curves. God I really need to stop thinking like this because I already need to take a cold shower. I groan.

"_I'm sorry …I can go back to my ….. _….(she started crying)….._I don't want to make you uncomfortable." _

Oh please, please make me uncomfortable

"**Love don't worry I am fine don't worry this is really great."**

As I pulled her closer to me she didn't even struggle to move away.

I slept the best I have in years. I woke up to my alarm at 5:30am I left her a note

_**B,**_

_**Love, I had to go to work and you looked so peaceful. I arranged for you to have the day off. Have a great day. **_

_**E **_

I called Rose and she agreed to take the kids to school, and Ali is going to pick them up.

This way My Bella can have the whole day to herself.

I got to the gym to work out I want to get home early. And I need a hour workout.

When I got to the office my secretary said you have a client in your office boss.

"Thanks Gina. Who is it?" I asked

"It is Mr. and Mrs. Garrett Delani." Gina said

"Thanks again." I said.

I walked in my office and Garrett and Katie and 4 children were there one was about 6 and another was just a little younger maybe 4 and one about 2 and the last one is just an infant.

"G what is going on? Please tell me your not in trouble, and who are all these kids the baby is yours who are the rest?" I said

"E ….. I …. please believe me…. This is Sarah, my 6 year old sister, Timmy my 4 year old niece, and Elizabeth my 2 year old sister, and this is my little boy Joshua …. I went to my mom's house to visit and there were thugs in there smacking her around ….. I told Katie to get in the car now …I went to my old room and the window was open… Sarah, Timmy, Lizzie were on the bed sleeping…. I climbed in and my mother's boyfriend was shouting at her asking her where the money is… she was begging ….. Saying she don't know….. Then a shot ….. Please she begged…. don't shoot her Tanya didn't do anything….. She said…. Then he said after we are done with Tanya …she is my 14 year old sister… then he was going to get the next kid until he goes through them all. With that I picked up all three of them and helped them out the window got them to the car. … then I went back to try to help my mom and other sister …..then I heard a shot just as I got to the window to see my mom fall… Then they grabbed Tanya telling her to talk she was crying so hard but I couldn't do anything for her… I tried that is how I am in trouble right now….. I beat on the wall and almost getting shot and we sleep outside your office … hoping you can hide them so I can go help Tanya…..Katie can work as a house keeper she is really good. Please this isn't perminate just until this blows over…..Please I'm begging you." Garrett said.

"Fine they can stay in the conference room until I go home and I will hide them. Somewhere" I cant tell him until he is there "Are you going to be there as well?" I know he will not right now his sister Tanya is still out there.

"No E I have to go get little Tanya if she is still alive I cant leave her. But I need my family to be safe you understand right." Garrett said

"Yeah I understand my friend. Just don't get into trouble." I said.

With that he went over to Katie kissed her and whispered to her and then kissed the kids and left.

I went over to Katie "My dear I have heard so much about you. C'mon we need to hide you right now until I go home. Then you will meet the rest of my family."

I took her to the conference room that locked and had toys that Diego had brought here for the kids years ago.

"Stay in here and I'll come a little later with food try to stay quiet." It don't matter so much it is sound proof. But this way she can have some peace.

I **(Edward) **left and called _Emmett_

"**Hey Em I need to hide someone what do you think?"**

"_Um who and where?"_

"**Garrett's family and you know where."**

"_Do you think it is safe for everyone?" _

"**Yeah, I don't think anyone even seen Garrett come here. I'll take through the tunnel can you meet me at the tunnel to take them to the suite and have Ali or Rose pick up some things." **

"_Yeah sure no problem little brother. How is Bells doing?"_

"**God Em I love her so much. I just don't know if she feels the same as I do. I'm totally scared but Diego said "Never run from this and embrace it." **

"_Alright but you hurt her and we'll hurt you, you know that right." _

"**Right but I cant think about not being around her that hurts so much. Like I cant breath."**

"_Fine Bro I'll meet you at 6 at the tunnel."_

"**Good then I'll be home by 7. See you then talk to you later brother."**

"_Bye bro."_

**Mystery POV**

My life so suck. I am the best at what I do my boss right now said I need to rape this little girl. He said I get to keep her as long as I want her, but she is so scared. I could never do that. He also said If I didn't someone else would. Now I feel so protective of her. So I made it look like I raped her since I needed to do it in front of James my boss.

The funny thing is if my parents would have wanted me I would never have been here. They made it very clear they didn't want me sent me to a military boarding school. I started school at 3. They never came to see me. They never called I called them a few times getting the same thing every time I called. I never knew I had little sisters until recently, but I can never see them. So I checked on them once a while ago (like 7 years ago) they were so happy so I watched from a distance. Until I landed this job. They died almost 5 years ago.

"Storm you need to take care of this now" James said throwing the girl at me.

"Fine" I said she had a skirt on so it made it easy to make it look like I raped her, and the girl did a great job fighting me and making it look good. Anyone that was watching would believe that I deflowered this little girl.

"Sorry little one but It needed to look good, now no one will touch you." I whispered to her.

She was crying so hard I felt so bad.

"I'm taking her home with me so I can have her again. What did you do to her mother and family?" I asked

"I killed them all in a fire to hide. So she has no one." James said

"Do I even want to know how old she is?" I asked

"No she is old enough." James said I now know she is under age. Great.

"I'm out!" dragging the girl to my car she didn't fight me to bad I pushed her into the passenger seat.

I went to the driver seat of my Jaguar XJ220 it is black with teal fire from the front to the back. I am a thug a high paid thug I've killed people. Like I said I'm the best I can kill people with out them even knowing I moved. I usually don't have any emotions. It was easier that way.

"What is your name little one?" I asked as I drove to my top security house.

"My name is Tanya and my brother will come for me please let me go." Tanya said.

"My dear I'll help you find him don't worry. But until then you will be safe at my house." I said.

"I'm so scared, and I don't even know you."

"Little one what is your brother's name so I can get in contact with him." I asked

"Garrett Delani."

I took her into my house after I put in my codes. There are 7 different ways to get out of here 2 are secret.

"Thanks here is your room. There is a panic room right here if someone comes in here go in there no one knows it is there and the only way for someone to get in is for you to open the door. It is safe. How are you little one?" I said

"I'm ok just why are you being nice to me? I mean …I'm sorry ….I just …I .."

"Don't worry you I feel very protective of you. I don't know other wise. Sorry little one. I need to go to my study for some time I'll let you get settled alright." I said

Yes, thank you. I don't have any thing to unpack though. I'll get you some things. Don't worry I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible until I find your brother."

With that I left the room and went to my security system and went to work to find her brother.

**Garrett POV**

After I left E's office I went back to my mothers home and it was in flames. I know now that Tanya is dead as well as my mother. Not that she was a good parent but she was still my mother and in her own way she loved us. Most times she showed us love.

I called E's office it has been 3 hours since I left my family.

"This is the office of Garcia and Family I'm Gina how can I help you this fine day?" Gina said

"I need to speak to Edward Cullen. Please."

"Who may I say is speaking?" Gina said

"I am a client tell him it is G" I said.

"Hold please." Gina said

"Hello this is Edward Cullen how may I help you?"

"E I went there they are dead!" I said

"G I'm so sorry for your loss. I'll pick you up on the corner where we first met alright. Be there at 6:30 tonight. I'll be in the Austin." Ed said

"That is great thanks man. See you soon." I said

"See you then my man." Ed said

I hung up and went to my the spot the corner of Michigan and cord where I begged him to be my lawyer. I needed him to help me and yet again he is helping me. I have 2 hours to get there. No problem with that.

**Bella POV**

Last night was wonderful having Edward here or rather me in his bed after I totally broke down he was so nice and I felt so safe and protected. I haven't felt like this since that night in this house. I needed to make the kids feel safe even if I didn't. I love him but I don't know if he feels the same as I do. I just want him to feel something for me.

I got the mail the same things except today there is a letter.

I open It

_Isabella Swan,_

_I know you don't know me and I only know of you. That is your mothers fault I was born 2 years before you and your sister. I too know that our mother was a bitch she was hurtful and I want you to know you have 2 brothers and a little sister. All I know is our little sister Venessa is now 6 years old she is in a boarding school. Our older brother Sam lives with his wife Emily and they are happy. All I ask is that you look in on Venessa for I'm unable to any longer. I may need to let you know that she is at the Volturi School for the gifted. I know you must hate our mother for never telling you about us but you see she truly hated all of us and was so selfish. As for our father Phil he was just as hurtful and selfish as soon as we could walk and talk we were shipped off to a boarding school. Nessie has been at the boarding school since she was 1 ½ she never knew love of a mother or father. Also I just learned of the loss of our sister and her husband I am so sorry I was not there for you and my nieces and nephews. The job I have doesn't allow me to get attached for your safety and theirs. Sam Uley is the same as us except Emily is the best thing he got. I cant tell you too much but look him up if you may. Venessa Dwyer please go get her and love her you are a great mother. She is your sister, and if she stays there she will never know love. You were lucky you had Breanniah and the love you two had for each other was prefect. I know I am asking a lot but this is for her not our mother. I am sorry I never got to meet Bree I hope that in the future I'll be able to meet you. Until then know that I love you sister and I am truly sorry. I need to go into hiding for a few years to keep you and everyone I love safe._

_Your Brother_

_Seth _

What am I to do with this that bitch to keep my other siblings from me. God I have so much anger. If she didn't want my other sister why didn't she just give her to us years ago.

When Edward gets home I'll have him look at this he should be here in an hour.

When he got home he pulled into the garage that is unusual so did Em. I went into the garage. I seen a family they looked so scared I felt so bad for them. I immediately put their feelings to rest.

"Don't worry your safe here in my home. I'm Bella lets get you settled." I said and going over to Edward kissing him on the cheek then lead them to the empty suite.

"Here you are if you need anything just let me know and I'll get it. In the morning just come to the dinning hall down this hallway for breakfast." I said "Each room has beds but let me know if you want any changes. I wont be offended just let me know. There is a crib we can set up in the morning

Here is a pack-n-play for tonight. I will let you get settled just call if you need anything." Giving her a card with my number.

"G, man you need to stay out of site for a while and you have had a hard life so far. I want you to take it easy for a while. This is our home so relax." Edward said

"E, this is to much. We will leave in the morning." Garrett said

I got so mad with the letter and then my mother, and everything. I just lost it.

"WHAT YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. HE BROUGHT YOU HERE INTO OUR HOME TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU WILL STAY UNTIL YOU ARE NO LONGER IN DANGER LOOK AT YOUR CHILDREN THEY ARE TERRIFIED. DON'T BE A JERK."

I turned to the kids and smiled and continued

"Besides we are having the best breakfast with muffins, pancakes, sausage, eggs, fruit, toast and yogurt sounds good right?" I asked the kids they smiled and nodded

I turned to the guys "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY I GOT A LOT TO GET READY FOR MORNING!" I yelled turning and went back into the main part of the house I continued ranting the whole way to my bed room

**Edward POV **

"um wow Eddie what did you do to bells she is never that vocal. Sorry G you seem to hit a nerve or something." Em said

We were stunned just looking at Bella's retreating form. "So G I'll see you in the morning get settled. I got to see what is up with my girl. Good night guys. Katie it was nice meeting you go get comfortable the suite is fully furnished. Em good night and thanks." I said

"No prob little bro." Em said

I followed my love to our room.

"Love is there something wrong?" I asked

She huffed and said "Sorry I am so frustrated and I'm so sorry I took it out on your friend maybe I should go and apologize" she said

"Don't worry love you can talk to him in the morning." I smiled "Plus I cant wait for the amazing breakfast you are putting on we should text Ali so they don't think we didn't invite them."

**Ali**

**Breakfast in dinning hall in morning. C u there… It will be Bells awesome bkft.**

**E **

**E**

**Great c u there**

**Ali**

"So Bella what was that what is the matter?" I asked

"I got a letter today here I need to know what to do and what you think?" Bella said handing me the letter.

I read the letter and feel horrible for my love. Thank god that stupid bitch is dead. There is things I need to look up. I never knew she even had other children. I need to know what my love wants to do.

"Babe what do you want to do? You know I'm behind you with what ever you decide to do. We both know _she _wasn't a good mother to you or Bree _she _was a total bitch for no reason at all." I said

"I really need to find my siblings all of them, but wait to find Seth for a few years. Just to be safe. Do you know anybody to look for Nessie first? She is so young for having no one to love her. Seth was right I was lucky to have Bree we helped each other and loved each other." My Bella said

"I have a few reliable people to call don't worry we will find her and bring her here if that is what she wants. I'll be right back." I said leaving her in my room

I went into the library to call Jenks

(phone call **Edward** vs. _Jenks_)

"_Hello this is J. can I help you."_

"**J this is E.C I need you to find some things out tonight and I'll pay triple I normally do. Do you want to do it?" **

"_Yeah E sure that is great what do you need?"_

"**I need you to find Venessa Dwyer she is 6 at Volturi School for the gifted. I need to know if she even exist plus I need to know all the children Renee Dwyer had she was also known as Renee Swan and all the info on those children. Please get Venessa done first. But all is important. Thanks I'll deposit half of your money in an hour."**

"_Alright got to go got lots to do I'll text you with some info ASAP."_

"**Thanks this means a lot."**

"_It means a lot more to me. I need the money E. I'll do my best." _

"**You always do J talk to you soon." **

"_Bye for now E"_

With that I know he will get all the info we need he always a great job. I think I'll give him a bonus when he is finished. I went to the computer and transferred money into J's account.

Then went back to my Bella I need to tell her how I feel about her. I need to know that she feels the same as I feel.

(_Bella_ vs. **Edward**)

"**Bella we need to talk my love." I said **

"_Okay that is fine what do you want to talk about."_

"**Are the kids in bed already love?"**

"_Yeah I did that earlier it is 8 already Tony, Sam, and Johny are still up but the rest are in bed sleeping. Tony, Sam, and Jonhy are in bed reading. I told them lights out in 30 minutes. So we got that time. I got a lot done today since Ali and Rose took the kids I did all the laundry and cleaned the house and went shopping for food. It was great." _

"**You were suppose to rest love." **

"_I did rest I only did a ¼ of the work I usually do." _she argued I laughed

"**Bella you know how I feel about you right. I love you so much I cant think about anything else but you. If you don't feel the same I'll try to keep my distance from you."**

"_Thank god I thought I was alone. I feel the same thing. I also have a connection with you that I never felt except with Bree and even then this is so different. Will you please sleep with me or me sleep with you in here."_ she giggled.

"**That would be great my love. And you need to get up early."**

"_I need to change and tell the kids time for bed."_

She left and changed into small boy shorts and a Camisole. Oh my god she is so sexy and I haven't had sex in almost 5 years. I was hard as a rock and I really needed a cold shower. So I went and took care of my problem in the shower.

I got out and put on boxers and climbed into bed waiting for Bella. She came in the room smiling and got in next to me. I pulled her to me feeling that same tingle and even though I just jerked off in the shower I was sporting another hard on. I needed a little friction. I kissed her and she responded immediately, kissing me back She moaned I rubbed my self on her thigh and she grinded me right back moaning she felt so good. We continued like this for some time. And I came in my boxers. What a sticky mess. I placed my hands down her panties and rubbed her clit she was so wet for me and I needed her to get off just like I did. Within minutes she came on my hand. I went into the bathroom grabbing a new pair of boxers to change into and got a rag to clean her up. I cleaned her up and gave her a clean pair of my boxers and went to bed kissing her again. Best night ever.

My morning was wonderful waking up next to my love.

"Good morning love how did you sleep?"

"Well I got to get ready I got a lot to do in the next hour I have to feed a small army." My Bella giggled

With that she left and I needed another cold shower.

I got out and I had 1 text from J

**E.C**

**I sent you an E-mail telling you a lot of information for you.**

**J**

I next checked my E-mail

To: E.C 02:30am

From : J. Jenks

Subject : Venessa Dwyer

E.C

Venessa is in fact Renee Swan/Dwyer 's daughter. She is at Volturi School for the gifted in Italy. Venessa likes to be called Nessie because she said according to face book that her mother named her that Venessa and she hates her name for that reason. Her cell number is (555) 555-1234

I also learned that in another 3days that school is going to kick her out for non-payment. I Called her and asked if she wants to continue at that school and she said and I quote "I hate it here no one even listens to me maybe I can find a new one or I can." I also asked if she wanted to see her mother and she said "No she was so mean and said very mean things to me."

Again I say please call her. I told her you may be calling you to talk about her options. I didn't tell her who you are but that you would call later today.

That is all for now

J

To: E.C 05:30am

From : J. Jenks

Subject : Children

E.C

_So far I have found that Renee Swan/Dwyer also Uley/Mason/Call_

So the easiest way to do this is list

1. Sam Uley is the oldest he is 32

2. Embry Call is 31

3. Seth Mason 30

4./5. Breanniah / Isabella 28

6. Venessa Dwyer 6

1) He lives with his wife (Emily) and 4 children Samuel Jr.(12),Sophia(10) Steve (8) Emila(4) in Forks, Washington

2) He lives with his 2 children Erin and Eric twins (9) in La Push

3) I didn't find anything on as of yet but still looking sorry

4) passed away 5 years ago and 5) is taking care of her children Anthony (12) Samantha (11) John(10) Madaline, Mason (9) Alivia, Olivia (8) Matt(7) And Lou, Lilly(5) living in your home or you technically live in hers :} didn't think I'd see that : P

6) lives in Italy

Call me if you want more info

J.

That is why I pay this guy he is great. In less than 12 hours he had 95% of the info I asked for.

I paid him and told him to wait on Seth's info for now just do that on his free time. I also gave him a large bonus. And thanked him.

I went to Bella "I found her do you want her to come here or what?" I asked her

"Um yeah if she wants to I'd love that. I don't want to force her to do anything." Bella said

"I will call her and see what she wants. K." I said

"K thanks I knew you could do it. Just let me know. Breakfast will be done in 20 minutes I sent texts to everyone and told Em to get your friend. What is his name?" Bella said

"Yes I'll take care of that and his name is Garrett and his wife is Katie. Love I'm horrible with names and I don't remember their kids names sorry." I said

"No problem honey. I love you." Bella said

"Love you too my dear." I said as I left the room

(Phone call between **Edward** vs. _Venessa_)

"_Hello Nessie here who are you?" _

"**My name is Edward Cullen. I have some things to discuss with you. As you may know your tuition is due do you want to continue at this school."**

"_Do I actually have a choice this year."_

"**You do, but there are somethings I must tell you and some may be hard to hear please don't hang up on me. Deal."**

"_Ok Deal I wont hang up on you and I promise to listen to it all" _

"**First I need to say that your mother and father passed away. You also have a sister that wants you to come see her and live with her and her children."**

"_Wait when did they die?"_

"**Um… 5 years ago just after you got into Volturi."**

"_Why did it take my sister so long to talk to me?"_

"**We just learned about you last night and she really wants you to meet you. Do you want to come here?" **

"_Umm ….yeah do you think she will ….. Like .. Me?"_

"**Like Baby she already loves you and cant wait to see you. Pack your things be ready at noon and I'll have someone pick you up and bring you to us. Alright?"**

"_Okay …this is so unreal."_

"**See you tonight. Little sister. And just so you know I love your sister so much."**

She giggled _"K brother. see you tonight. bye"___

I hung up and called J. Jenks

"Hello E you want me to pick her up right." J said

"Yeah when can you get there?" I asked

"I'm there already and outside Volturi at this very moment. I also took your private and it is ready to go to your home." J said

I faxed papers for custody there and she is ready now. Thanks J. see you soon." I said

"No thank you E. bye for now."

Then I went to breakfast and everyone was there eating. She did wonderful feeding our small army

Everything was great Garrett decided to stay and help us here I gave him an income and Katie also wanted to help so I paid her as well. Nessie arrived about a 6 months ago and she is 6 months older than L&L but all the kids get along great.

We got married at the court house the following day Nessie came home. G & Katie took over so we could go on our 3 day honeymoon. Best time ever.

My love is now 6 months pregnant with triplets. And all of us are working at keeping her from moving around to much. My dad put her on bed rest. And all the kids are keeping her busy in bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.

Until next time : }


	7. Chapter 7

...I don't own twilight... this is a little shorter than the last sorry! :}

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 7 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

Life has been great Katie and Garrett moved in months ago just before my little sister moved in with us. Nessie is so much like me it is funny.

My kids finally started calling Edward dad. He loved them so much. He spent all the time with them and made each one of them feel special. Nessie and Lilly shared a room. Lou and Matt shared a room. Each morning we all had breakfast together, and dinner together. Mostly we just snacked on sandwiches. Katie felt that she needed to fix the meals I helped her so did Rose and Ali. Everyone worked together with everything.

She hates her name just like me and Bree. She also is very smart just like all our kids. Unlike me Nessie loves to shop like Bree did.

Edward gave me all the information on my family or siblings that Renee refused to tell me about. I was so angry at the time but Edward was so understanding.

I also called my other brothers they didn't want to talk to me. Sam said that our mother was unforgivable in the offences against him. I understood him, but the offences against me that my mother had done was far worse. I didn't know what she did to him but She tried to kill me and she shot me 3 times.

Quil on the other hand was nice but told me that he just couldn't trust me. I was saddened but I figured that they would eventually come around.

I also got married to the love of my life. It was just at the court house like my sister Bree. It was a cute ceremony. Em gave me away, Jazz was the best man. All the kids were dressed up, and there. We filled that little court room. Edward's Parents Carlisle and Esme came as well. Even though it was short notice.

What surprised me the most is Quil, Sam and Emily showed up but stayed in the back. And left shortly after. I said I do at least that is what Ali said. Ali and Rose were my Maid of honors I truly couldn't pick either one.

We built on to the house so his parents (they are my parents as well) could move in with us in their own Suite. That was finished in two weeks. This suite was 3 bedrooms and 3 baths.

Katie and Garrett watched the kids for our honey moon. They all said that they would help. We were only going to be gone for 3 days.

_*My honeymoon* _

I was so scared I was still a virgin. At 28 how pathetic right. Well no I wanted to give that to my husband. I almost lost that with James but was saved by my brothers and my love. My body has healed since then.

We went to the motel. In the next town. I didn't want to go to far from my children. We checked in and it was amazing. He was so gentle with me. I thought it was so sweet. He made it so special for me. It hurt a little and it felt so good. We made love all night and into the morning.

As always the 3 days went by so fast and vacation was done. Edward had to get back to work. He said that he had to hire new people for him and his brothers. Not to replace him but to help the others work the firm. They all became silent partners. Any major decisions my brothers and my husband did that.

I am pregnant I totally freaked out when I learned I was. I was scared that Edward would be so mad at me, but he wasn't. He was ecstatic. He was so supportive and reassuring. He became so protective of me and all of them wouldn't let me do anything. It became so much worse when we learned that I carried triplets. I even had my kids tattling on me. I was on complete bed rest now and have been for a month.

I was huge. I gained 10 pounds for my whole pregnancy so far and I felt fat and my doctor said I had to go on a high protein diet. Only 8 weeks to go. I apparently don't weight enough. At 120 pounds I feel fat and I cant exercise either.

"Mom is out of bed auntie." Tony said

"Thanks Tony, And just what do you think you are doing missy?" Ali said

"God I got to pee. I needed just a minute. I thought I could get out and back before anyone noticed. Apparently not since everyone here is a tattle tail." I said smiling and sticking out my tongue out at both Tony, Ali, Katie and Rose.

"Babe what are you doing out of bed?" my Edward said

"Well since mother nature was calling and your kids are sitting on my bladder. Or maybe I was bored to tears. Please just let me get a new view." I said

"Honey, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Edward said.

I peed and he picked me up and carried me too the couch.

"Is this ok my love?" Edward said.

"Yeah thanks love I needed something new." I said

Then Em and Jazz came in followed by all the kids. "Dinner will be done in 5." Katie said.

Everyone helped set the table, except Lilly and Nessie they were in charge of keeping me on the couch.

"I'll give 5 dollars a piece if you wont say anything so I can go outside." I said

"Sorry mommy but we are paid a lot more than that by daddy." They said together

"Ok then I'll pay 5 dollars above any of them. Please." I added and they just shook their heads pointing at someone behind me. I turned to see My brother Em laughing.

"Dismissed girls here is your money. Sissy we are just one step ahead of you." Em said kissing me on the cheek and picking me up to go to the table.

"You need to eat more sis. I think you lost weight." Em said I growled at him he laughed.

And set me down at the 20 foot dinning table. Everyone brought food and sat down.

We ate in a quietly well at a low roar. It was so peaceful. I had a small ache in my stomach in the middle of it but I keep quiet. I didn't want to bother anyone.

I stopped eating and focused on everything but the pain. The pain wasn't going away. I wasn't hearing anyone very well. I zoned out a few times.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked

"I'm fine." I tried to lie with a grimace

"What is the problem?" Carlisle asked at the moment the low roar stopped completely with 18 children it is too quiet.

"Guys I am fine." I groaned I tried to breath out the pain

"Bella don't do that. where is the pain?" Carlisle asked

I started crying the pain wasn't going away and I was scared

"Everywhere" I whispered

At that everyone was loud giving orders. All the kids went quietly to the playroom.

Em carried me to the SUV and handed me too Edward more orders were said. Carlisle got in the front Em was driving. We went speeding down the road.

**Edward POV **

I felt so bad for my love she is so small but it looked like she swallowed a large watermelon.

At dinner she was acting very bad about half way through dinner she started breathing heavy, almost panting. My dad was not the only one that noticed. He was the first one to question her.

"Bella are you okay?" dad asked

"I'm fine." my love lied with a grimace

"What is the problem?" dad asked at the moment the everyone stopped talking completely with 18 children it was an eerie quiet.

"Guys I am fine." my love groaned and she started breathing faster

"Bella don't do that. where is the pain?" dad asked I moved to her so did my brothers and sisters Bella started crying and looked scared

"Everywhere" my love whispered

"Katie take the kids to the play room, Garrett and Jazz can you get the SUV and car. Em you carry her to me in the SUV. Dad come with us. Em your driving fast." I said

"Got it lets move people" Em said

"Esme dear get my bag out of the car quick." Dad said

Mom went to the car I got into the SUV and we sped to the hospital. I felt Bella's stomach and it was hard as a rock. I was rubbing circles on her sides she was crying.

"Love it will be alright we are almost there." I whispered

"Eddie 2 minutes." Em said I looked as Jazz, Ali and Mom were behind us going just as fast.

We got there and dad had doctors and nurses outside waiting for us we were taken to triage and there they decided Bella was in active labor. They hooked up the monitors to listen to the babies.

The nurse came in "Bella I need you to move on your side please, now."

Bella moved quickly as possible

"That didn't work move to the other side." the nurse said Bella moved again "Shit" the nurse whispered

"I'll be right back. You need to put these on now Mr. Cullen." the nurse said tossing me some scrubs as she left the room.

Mom was holding Bella's hand I changed within a minute in Bella's bathroom. I got back in the room and the doctor was there saying that I needed to sigh these papers to save the babies I did Bella was crying saying "Save my babies. Please." and wheeled her down the hall. I followed. The nurse said "Stay here for a second then come in."

( at this time so many different doctors and nurses are talking)

As I got in the doctor said "First cut 17: 23, Hold this… bag of waters, baby A 17:22 it is a boy," and the most precious sound a loud cry

"Baby A first Apgar 7"

"Baby B 17:23 it is a boy as well"

Baby B first Apgar 3 "baby is blue"

I tried to see but there were so many people in there they asked my dad to come in needing extra doctors.

"Baby A second Apgar 9"

"Baby C 17:24 is a girl 5 Apgar"

"Baby B second apgar 7"

"Baby C second Apgar 8"

Someone else came over putting on bracelets for each baby on Bella's and my wrist.

"Baby A is the biggest 5 lbs 6oz"

"Baby B is the next 5 lbs 5 oz"

"Baby C the littlest 4 lbs 2 oz"

Mr. Cullen we got to take the babies to the NICU we will come and get you when they are settled. I looked to my dad

"Yeah I'll go and watch over them son." and he left with my newest children.

I kept holding my loves hand she was very drowsy and the anesthesiologist kept putting stuff into her IV.

It wasn't bad until my love started vomiting. Causing him to add more to the IV. She turned so pale she looked at me and said "I love you so much" she smiled

"As I love you, you did a great job my love." I said

then her arm went limp and blood started draining on the floor.

"Shit where is that coming from" one doctor said

"I don't know" the other said

"Pressure is dropping 80/40" the anesthesiologist said and started squeezing the IV bag "hang another bag now"

"Nurse get him out now" the doctor said

"Like hell I'm not going anywhere!"

"Suction"

"We have a minute do it complete hysterectomy now"

"We are losing her"

"5 IV bags so far B/p is 60/30

They said another drug and the anesthesiologist pushed it. I was still holding her hand

"Sir you need to leave this room now. We are trying to save your wife." a nurse said

A male nurse forced me to leave and I dropped to the ground right out of the OR.

Another nurse came and helped me to the waiting room where Em and Jazz took over from the nurse

I was numb and in shock I may never see my love again

"Code Blue OR room 2 …Code Blue OR room 2 …Code Blue OR room 2 " came over the loud speaker.

My dad came out of the NICU and ran into the OR room.

Rose and Ali went to watch the babies through the window of the NICU

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	8. Chapter 8

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 8 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Storm POV**

I have had Tanya here with me for almost a year she is sweet, 15 and I cant touch her. I want to she has a body of most 20 year olds, or better than most 20 year olds.

I sent my sister a letter it is still not safe to go see them, although I paid a lot of money to see her get married at the court house. That was one of the days I left my little one here by her self. I played a police guard, I was truly surprised to see my brothers there even if it was only for ten minutes. They didn't even know I was there. I made sure I was in one picture in the back it was a little risky but she needed proof that I cared about her.

I also learned of my new nephews and niece.

God I wish I could just leave this life and live life with my family. I have to tell T who I am yet, but she trusts me with her life.

I was born Seth Clearance Walter Mason My mother was crazy. She didn't even want children. She was just not careful and got knocked up and as soon as I was born she moved on the only thing she gave me was my name. She loved to have sex without protection. I have many siblings. Most with Phil she gave them all away. Since She and he didn't want kids every 5 years she had another kid keeping them for a few months then give them to the highest bidder. Nessie was the last she was kept for some reason she gave away 4 children. And each of them have a good life. Or better than most of us. Nessie just hadn't gotten the right price I guess. She is with my sister now. Living a great life with there. Bella adopted her and she is so close with one of the other children there. I got to my estate and something was out of place only slightly the gate has a small scratch.

**In the Panic room, someone is here. That man that gave me to you. I'm scared. He killed the maid when she didn't tell him where I was at. There are 7 other men here as well. 8 total where are you - little t**

I am so pissed that he would come here. This place was safe now I will leave I just need to get little T.

I send her a text

**T … I'm here use the elevator go to the first floor. Wait there… Babe where are they at? - Storm**

**2- In the kitchen….. 3 in your office….. 2 are killing the butler slowly….. 1 is looking on the 3 floor. I'm in the elevator on first floor waiting. I'm scared. - little t**

**Got it don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you my love. Can you get to ****Jaguar sweetheart- Storm**

**No I don't think so they are killing the butler there -little t**

**Just wait there for me but be ready to go alright?- Storm**

**Alright I'm ready with the back packs. Little t **

She is so smart knowing that we will need that. I easily maneuver my self through my estate. I set bombs to blow in 1 minute.

**Great I'm here open the door now T we got to go - Storm**

She opened the door and I get us over to the car we get in and I drive away just as we get to the gate the entire estate blows up. Unfortunately I see James Hunter and his men out of the estate. Darn most of my problems would be gone if they would have died. I will kill them all soon enough

**Carlisle POV**

My day was so stressful one of the babies went into respiratory distress. Baby B… the rest is doing well the girl is so tiny compared to her brothers.

I intubeted baby b. to help him I also put surfactant into his lungs. I just want all of this to work out. I think the babies will be here at the hospital for a few weeks.

"Code Blue OR room 2 …Code Blue OR room 2 …Code Blue OR room 2 " came over the loud speaker.

Oh no Bella is in there. "Page me if there is any problems." I told the NICU nurse and stormed out to the OR

I am a very skilled doctor. I got in there and they were doctors yelling

( at this time so many different doctors and nurses are talking)

"She is bleeding out"

"Pressure is still dropping"

"Did you find the bleeder"

"Doctors we are losing her."

"Roll her over"

"She stopped breathing"

I went over and went to action shouting orders at everyone I cant lose my new daughter.

"Squeeze in more fluids."

"Bagging her now."

I found the bleeder they nicked or rather sliced through the abdominal Aorta. Stupid incompetent shits. That took me 3 minutes to fix it. They already gave her a complete hysterectomy. God poor thing. That wasn't even the problem.

"B/P is 80/40 doctor."

"she is stabilizing"

I looked at the clock it has been 4 hours since I've been in here.

I need to go see my family Now. I quickly changed into clean scrubs put on my white coat and went out.

They were all looking very tired. I went up to them and they all jumped up.

"Son, we did so much but by time I got in there they already gave her a complete hysterectomy, they still couldn't find where she was bleeding. I went in repaired the bleeder. She was put into a drug induced coma and was intubated, until she heals more that will help her. She is still not out of the woods yet but she is alive at this time and is in ICU. Son, you can see her now."

I helped him to the room. He went to her and Immediately started whispering to her and kissed her softly.

**Edward POV**

I thought I lost my love and I just got her and I truly couldn't live without her.

She was my life. I have to admit I love my children so much. I have 14 children now 7 boys and 7 girls. With that being said I would never get over it if she died. I would put on a happy face and raise my kids.

I keep telling my love that I loved her and that she was my soul mate. And that I've waited so long for her. Begging her not to leave me.

Even with all the tubes and all the IV lines she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She looked like a sleeping angel.

My dad said that she will be in a coma for two weeks for her body to heal. He also said that Bella wanted to breast feed so they set up breast pumps for the nurses to do while she is under, they are going to freeze most of it . Some of it is going to go to some newborns that needed some extra antibodies. Dad had put Bella on certain drugs that wouldn't go through the breast milk.

**Rose POV**

My new nephews and niece are so adorable they are doing well they were born at 32 weeks. They are small but strong. The second boy was having some breathing problems. The little girl has Edwards hair already it is so funny it is almost longer than his at the moment, and if Ed gets a hair cut hers will be. The first boy has hair just like Bells. The second boy is a mix between the two of them. All have different shades of blue

They said that if the babies get better they can go home within 2 weeks.

_A week later._

The babies are doing great even 2 got his tubes out Ed is still being ridiculous not naming any of them so the boys are Baby Boy A Cullen and Baby boy B Cullen. I call them 1 and 2 from Dr. Seuss thing 1 and thing 2 my little joke that bells would probably be mad at me for the girl She is Baby Girl C Cullen.

I call her sweet 3 for even with Dr. Seuss's thing 1 and thing 2 she will always be sweet evening them out. They may beat Bells out of the hospital. Sweet 3 isn't gaining any weight and she is now under 4 pounds. I truly believe that she is waiting for her mommy.

We force Ed out to visit all his kids even if it is for a just for a few hours.

Of course we have to bring all of them to the hospital. They don't complain either. Katie and Garrett has been a life savors.

All our children get along great. I go home every night to my own children Emma (9) Henry (7) Rosalynn (3). (That was Em's doing but I refused to name her after me for I always hated my name, but we compromised and gave her my First and middle name as one.)

I know that everything will work out and they will all be alright.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	9. Chapter 9

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 9 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Storm POV**

We are on the run again. This time I only took Tanya, money and the car. I brought new clothes A new car. I changed everything. I wanted to protect us completely. So I am going to get a scan today. I paid the tech guy 100,000 to do the scan and keep quiet. We found a tracking chip.

I took a scalpel and cut it out. It was in my right side just below my icheal crest (hip). She cried the whole time until I actually pulled out the chip. Then she just whimpered and watched me cut it out of me. I had T help stitch me up.

I have a underground bunker there is about 1900 square foot that I made myself. No one knows about it. It has everything I will need. Food even though it was canned it was still good and it will last me more than seven years.

So we are going underground for sometime. Right now I don't want anything to happen to my sweet girl.

I have everything that I'll need for about a couple of years. The only thing that I needed was clothing for T. I made this bunker on state ground. In a cave. I have it completely sealed, like a panic room. It has three ways out and three escape routes.

"We have to go on foot from here and we only take clothes the new backpack and nothing else. We will go a long way." I said

My little T never complained about anything and I think she trusts me. We went over 200 miles on foot.

"T this is going to be our home for a while, sweetheart. Are you ok sweetheart? " I said

"I am kind of scared. Not of you, but you did just blow up our home , Cut a hole in your hip, and made me sew it up well not made me I wanted to help. So yeah I'm scared. Are we even safe?" T asked as she started crying again

"Hey ….Hey ….We are now they wont find us I made this place twelve years ago. Just after a scan so no one knows it even exists. We are safe. Please love don't cry." I said kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Now lets do a little tour of our new place, It isn't much and if you need a bedroom to yourself I'll empty out the gym with no problems." I said

"No need I'm still a little scared will you sleep next to me so I don't get scared?" T asked me

I put her to bed we just got done traveling 200 miles. So we are both really tired.

I turned on all the sensors and all the security cameras all are hidden and gives us enough time to get out. Just in case. I always have an escape plan.

I brought 2 - 4 wheelers out here 12 years ago and everything I needed to repair, since I didn't know when I was going to be back.

Everything is safe.

I turned on a beeper next to my head so if someone is within fifty miles. No one should come within 100 miles but some hike so they could come closer.

I wont take any chances with our safety. Or any of my family.

**Bella POV**

My babies are now two and a half weeks old. My little girl is Breannah Adrialynn Cullen, my boys are Diego Anthony Cullen. And Edward Aden Cullen

They got out of the hospital a week ago. I had a lot of bleeding my father in law was so pissed he actually called them incompetent stupid assholes that tried to kill his daughter.

We got home and we had a great homecoming from everyone.

We had all the kids getting on at our house. The firm is doing well. We still run it from home but we actually have other lawyers doing the job.

We are always busy we have 14 children. Three of them being infants. We have family night with everyone it is crazy at times but I would never change….. Well except for my sister and brother being here.

There are so many things I don't understand.

1) Why did my mother treat us like shit.

2) Why does my oldest brother hate me.

3) How can Edward love me …I love him with all my heart.

I may never know why mother did what she did. On my oldest brother Sam does hate me for reasons I never know but I am going to find out. Same goes for Edward I will find out.

**Sam Uley POV**

I am going to have dinner with my step sister today. I am conflicted with her. You see that woman was my mother, no matter what she did to me.

I remember her beating the shit out of me for no reason at all. My dad was at work. She moved on to the neighbor just after. Then My half brother was born. Embry then Seth she left us with our fathers Seth's father was so pissed at her that he sent Seth to military school at 3 years old.

Poor Seth who does that to a 3 year old.

Embry's father continued to beat him just like my mother did until she left us when I was 5 by that time I had so many bruises and a broken arm that was the same time Seth was sent away.

Embry's father took over with the beatings with us. Roger was his name (Embry's father) My father left us there for years. While he was at work we went to Rogers. Then we would come home giving Roger the night off.

I sometimes blame the girls for her leaving us. But it was my mother she was a bitch to all of us. Including my twins sisters.

I have not seen Seth in 20 years he came back when he was 10 just like a little soldier. Never moving. Just sitting there stiff. He was not a child his father said that he was taking him back to school. Seth was a soldier at that time he didn't play…. he didn't smile ….. He didn't talk to any of us.

Thank god Roger died when we were 12 years old. My dad took care of us.

That was the best year ever we never got beat.

Dad never met anyone else that he cared about. He died 8 years later leaving us both with a small amount of money. Enough to open a garage. Where we make a decent living. I met my wife Emily that summer he passed.

She was at the funeral and I fell for her and she is the best for me and gave me my four children Samuel Jr.(12),Sophia(10) Steve (8) Emila(4). After Emilia was born we decided to get fixed to prevent more pregnancies.

Embry met someone three years later and she was a good woman and died in child birth we help with the twins Erin and Eric. She was a very pretty woman. Embry loved her so much. She was a sweet and kind person. Elizabeth Erin was her name.

We are meeting at the diner at 4pm

She came by her self she looks good for almost dying again.

"So what did you want to met about Isabella." I asked

She looked so pissed

"Don't ever call me that again. It is Issy, Bella, Bells Isa but never that." she hissed at me

Umm wow just like I don't like to be called Samuel. I thought

"Alright why isn't that your name?" I asked

"Probably the same reason you don't like to be called _Samuel._" she sneered my name

"Yeah it is one of the things our mother gave me that didn't involve pain and I hate it." I said

"Well the same for me. So please don't call me that I prefer Bella. Umm I was wondering why you hate me so? I mean I didn't do anything to you. I didn't even kill her. She even tried to kill me."

Wait what I don't hate her? Do I? No definitely not!

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you little sister. As for her I hate her with a passion I hated her until the day she died the same goes for that man she was with for all these years."

"Then why do you always never want to be around us" She asked

"Umm it isn't ….. I have a hard time …..thinking about her and all the bad she did to you and our siblings….including Nessie. I will try harder sissy I am so sorry please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive brother, just come around more please! We all love you so much."

"I will try. How is everything with you? How are you feeling? How is your husband and family?" I asked

"Do you want the truth or the watered down version?" she asked

"Well Issy the truth."

"Well I hurt really bad but I don't have time to slow down. I did just almost die brother." she giggled and continued

"I don't think I really can slow down, Diego and Bree have put so much trust in me I cant fail them this was there dying wish, and I wont fail." she sighed

"Issy you should be home in bed why did we have to do this today?" I asked her

She shrugged "as for my family they are great. My husband is so sweet and I'm positive if I told him that I have been having sharp pains for the last

Two weeks he would be a little angry, but I don't want to be on bed rest again. There is to much to do." Issy stated

Wow and I thought I had a lot of things on my plate. I need to make sure she will be alright. So I'll help her get home then I'll call Eddie her husband even though she will be so pissed at me. I don't care when her life is in danger.

"I should help you to your car, you look tired, and we will get together at Madaline and Mason's birthday party in two days Alice sent me an invite."

"That is great brother. I am kind of tired, I'll see you in two days." Issy said

With that I helped her into the car and waved her off and as soon as she went out of view I called Eddie

( Conversation **Eddie** vs. _Sam_)

"**Hello….. this is Edward how can I help you today Sam? How is my wife? Is she on her way home?"**

"_She is on her way home, but there are some things you need to be aware of and I think she told me in confidance and if anything happened to her I would never be able to live with my self. You see I asked her how she was feeling today you know like a opener to a conversation. And she asked if I wanted the truth, Of course I wanted the truth…anyway I wanted to tell you and I know she is going to be angry at me, but I'll live with that she said that she has been having sharp pains for the last two weeks but didn't want to tell you for fear of not being able to help or she may fail or something. Please check on her." _

"**How long before she is home? How long ago did she leave you?"**

"_Just about 5 minutes ago."_

"**K thanks I'll be there when she gets there and I'll make sure she gets looked at I will call my dad to have her looked at, and thanks Sam."**

With that I hung up knowing that Eddie will help her.

**Edward POV**

I was so pissed not that she was in pain …..no I was pissed that I had to hear that she was in pain from her brother.

I waited in the driveway I called my dad he was waiting inside in his office. I seen My love pull in and she winced as she got out of the car.

"Love what is the matter?" I asked trying to keep her brother out of it but would use it if I needed to.

"Nothing… I'm fine" my love said as she winced again.

"Am I blind then did you not just wince? I just want to know how long have you been hurting? And don't lie to me, my love" I said

She started crying "Please don't be mad at me …..but it has not really went away after the babies and …..has gotten really…_sob_…. really bad this late week. Today has been the worst."

I went into action ….I scooped her up and carried her up to dad's office shouting "Dad I need you to look over Bella she is hurt."

With that I laid her down on the table in his office. He went to work.

She was crying and saying sorry for what I have no idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
